SHOPPAHOLIC
by mingi
Summary: Chapter 5 UPDATE. Bagaimana jika seorang shoppaholic akut tidak bisa memenuhi hasratnya untuk berbelanja? Apakah dia akan melakukan apapun? Sungmin, seorang shoppaholic yang hanya bekerja sebagai waiters, rela menjual tubuhnya demi bisa membeli sebuah sepatu. Kyumin couple/GS/NC-17/mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Hwang Min Gi**

**Warning: GS, NC-17, typos, FF gagal yang membuat mual.**

**Chast:**

**Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Donghae (namja)**

**Lee Eunhyuk (yeoja)**

**Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)**

**Member suju lainnya**

-Author POV-

Mata Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjap kagum. Pemandangan di depannya sangat menyilaukan mata. "It's so beautiful". Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Sebuah sepatu keluaran terbaru dari SM, sebuah merk dagang dari perusahaan yang bernama sama. Semua barang yang dikeluarkan oleh perusahaan itu akan habis terjual hanya dalam hitungan menit. Semua barangnya _limited edition. _Tidak akan dibuat lagi setelah peluncurannya. Oleh sebab itu, pembeli akan langsung berbondong-bondong ke toko-toko terdekat yang menjual barang-barang buatan SM, atau juga bisa melalui _Online shoop_. Terlambat sedikit saja, mereka akan menyesal karna kehabisan. Tak ayal, hal ini membuat harga barang buatan SM melambung tinggi. Hanya orang-orang dari kalangan tertentu saja yang sanggup membelinya.

Tapi sekarang lihatlah Sungmin. Seorang yeoja yang hanya bekerja sebagai _waiters _di sebuah restoran Jepang di daerah Gangnam, sedang berdiri di salah satu toko yang menjual sepatu keluaran terbaru dari SM. Dia layaknya orang normal lainnya yang tergila-gila oleh barang mewah nan mahal itu. Namun, nasibnya tak semujur orang-orang yang mampu membeli barang-barang itu. Gajinya selama 1 tahun, belum tentu dapat membeli satu barang yang termurah sekalipun. Ini menyedihkan bagi Sungmin tentunya, mengingat dia adalah seorang _shoppaholic_. Dia tak bisa jika hidup sehari saja tanpa membeli sebuah barang. Itulah yang menyebabkannya bekerja begitu keras untuk bisa memenuhi hasratnya sendiri. Namun, tetap saja mimpinya untuk bisa membeli satu saja barang keluaran SM, hanyalah sebatas mimpi.

"Fiuh...aigoo~ sepatu itu begitu cantik. Dia seperi melambai-lambai padaku. Aku yakin dia ingin aku membelinya. Betapa malang nasibnya karna aku tak sanggup membebaskannya dari kaca toko yang memenjarakannya ini", Sungmin menggumam sendiri seperti orang gila. Bersandar pada etalase toko sambil sesekali melihat lagi sepatu yang dipajang itu. Sepatu itu baru mulai dijual besok mulai pukul 09.00. Dan dalam waktu 12 jam, Sungmin tak akan sanggup mencari uang sebanyak harga sepatu itu. Tak seperti biasa, Sungmin tak bergeming. Dia benar-benar menginginkan sepatu itu. Dia merasa sepatu itu memiliki ikatan takdir dengannya. Dan dia merasa berkewajiban untuk meluruskan takdir itu. Tapi dia benar-benar tak tau harus mencari uang di mana. Apakah dia harus merampok bank? Ayolah, merampok bank saat ini begitu berbahaya. Polisi sekarang lebih gesit dengan peralatan canggih yang mereka miliki untuk menangkap para penjahat. Apalagi jika penjahatnya kelas ikan teri anakan seperti Sungmin. Dia sama sekali tak memiliki wawasan tentang perampokan. Sungmin mengerang frustasi. Jiwa _shoppaholic_-nya benar-benar menyiksa.

Di saat yang tidak tepat, datanglah seorang penghasut handal. Di dekatinya Sungmin yang sedang menatap sendu sepatu mewah itu.

"Kau menginginkannya?" tanyanya membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget.

"Ah...kau mengejutkanku. Ne~ aku sangat menginginkannya. Rasa-rasanya aku ingin sekali menikahi pemilik SM andai dia mau denganku, hanya demi sepatu itu", jawab Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepatu itu.

"Sekali kau mendapatkannya, kau pasti menginginkan yang lain. Kau harus siap dengan konsekuensi itu", ucap seseorang itu berusaha mengingatkan.

"Itu sebabnya aku ingin menikah dengan pemiliknya. Agar aku bisa memiliki semuanya tanpa harus pusing memikirkan darimana aku mendapat uang", balas Sungmin asal.

"Kalau pemilik SM terlalu tinggi untukmu. Tapi yang lain, mungkin masih bisa", lanjut seseorang itu dengan senyum mencurigakan. Mau tak mau Sungmin tertarik untuk menoleh ke arahnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Sungmin polos. Lalu seseorang itu membisikkan sesuatu pada Sungmin. Awalnya Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi, sejurus kemudian dia menjerit kaget. Lalu setelah seseorang itu menjelaskan lebih lanjut, Sungmin mulai mengangguk meski masih ragu.

Dan di sinilah Sungmin sekarang. Di sebuah _club _malam dengan lampu remang-remang. Tak begitu banyak pengunjung, karna ini _club _elit yang hanya didatangi orang-orang kelas atas. Sungmin menatap takjub sekelilingnya. Pengunjung yang berdansa, _bartender _yang menunjukkan aksinya, dan DJ yang memainkan musik yang asik. Dekorasi _club _ini juga menyilaukan mata Sungmin. Terkesan mahal nan elegan. Musiknya seksi, warna ruangan yang berpadu dengan lampu-lampu juga menambah kesan _hot _berada di dalamnya. Lalu orang-orang yang berlalu lalang bukan orang sembarangan. _Attitude _mereka benar-benar berbeda dengan _club _jalanan yang biasa Sungmin kunjungi.

Sungmin menyusuri lorong panjang yang di sampingnya terdapat kamar-kamar layaknya di hotel. Dia benar-benar takjub. Dia banyak melihat hotel dengan _club _di dalamnya, tapi ini c_lub _dengan hotel di dalamnya. Mengagumkan. Dia terus mengikuti seseorang di depannya. Dia tak tau dimana dia akan berhenti melangkah. Dia hanya tak sabar. Akhirnya sampailah dia di sebuah ruangan khusus. Penerangannya minim, bahkan terkesan gelap hingga ketika masuk, dia sudah tak dapat lagi melihat siapa saja orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya.

"Hai bos, aku membawa orang baru. Namanya Sungmin", ucap seseorang itu memperkenalkan Sungmin pada orang lain yang tak bisa dilihat jelas wajahnya oleh Sungmin. Sungmin yakin orang itu juga tak dapat melihatnya. Namun, dia tetap memberi salam sambil membungkukan badan, khas orang Korea.

"A...annyeong", ucapnya gugup. Ini pertama kali baginya. Dia memang sudah mendapat gambaran tentang apa yang akan dia kerjakan. Tapi, tetap saja dia gugup.

"Sebagai uji coba, masukkan dia ke kamar level 3. Jika responnya memuaskan, baru kita tingkatkan levelnya", kata orang yang dipanggil bos, yang tak bisa dilihat dengan jelas wajahnya oleh Sungmin. Seseorang yang membawa Sungmin terdengar meng-iya-kan, lalu mengantar Sungmin ke tempat yang diperintahkan bos tadi. Sungmin masih belum paham dengan percakapan mereka barusan, namun dia cukup pasrah.

Sungmin dibawa ke sebuah kamar dengan nomor 404. Seseorang yang membawa Sungmin sedang membuka pintu kamar sambil berucap, "Tunggulah di dalam. Aku akan carikan tamu istimewa untukmu. Yang pasti dia punya banyak uang yang bisa kau buat untuk membeli barang apapun yang kau mau."

"Jinja?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata berbinar. Kata 'apapun' yang diucapkan seseorang tadi terdengar begitu menggiurkan bagi Sungmin.

"Ne~ Jadi bersikap baiklah pada tamumu nanti," ucap seseorang itu dengan seringai di sudut bibirnya.

Sungmin memasuki kamar itu seorang diri, karna setelah membuka pintu seseorang itu pergi entah ke mana. Sambil menunggu tamunya datang, dia duduk di sisi ranjang berukuran besar di kamar itu. Perasaannya campur aduk. Antara gugup, senang, tak sabar, juga sedikit rasa takut. Walau bagaimanapun, dia masih _virgin. _Ini benar-benar yang pertama baginya. Dan bodohnya dia tak peduli. Saat ini yang terpenting baginya adalah bagaimana cara mendapatkan uang yang banyak sesegera mungkin agar bisa membeli sepatu itu besok.

Saat Sungmin sedang asyik menghayal tentang sepatu itu, masuklah seorang namja paruh baya bersama seseorang yang membawanya tadi. Namja paruh baya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Dari gayanya, terlihat bahwa dia seorang pengusaha yang bosan dengan istri tua yang bawel di rumah. Itu sebabnya dia bermain-main di sini. Mencari gadis cantik yang masih _fresh _yang akan bisa memenuhi hasratnya. Sungmin gadis yang cantik. Berkulit putih khas Korea, rambut hitam lurus sebahu, hidung mancung, dan gigi rapi.

Setelah membawa masuk namja paruh baya itu, seseorang itu pergi sambil tersenyum simpul pada Sungmin, seakan memberi kode tentang pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. Sungmin pun mengangguk mengerti sambil membalas tersenyum manis. _Saking _tak sabarannya, namja paruh baya itu langsung menyerang Sungmin tanpa mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu.

Sungmin yang terkejut dengan serangan dadakan itu hanya bisa pasrah meski tangannya secara reflek berada di depan dadanya untuk menghalau tubuh namja paruh baya yang terbilang cukup gemuk itu. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ketika namja itu mulai menciuminya, sehingga namja itu hanya berhasil mencium pipi dan rambut Sungmin. Tak puas dengan itu, namja itu beralih ke leher putih mulus Sungmin. Berusaha membuat _kissmark _sambil tangannya bergerilya di sekujur tubuh Sungmin. Sensasi menggelitik dirasakan Sungmin sehingga dia menggeliat tak nyaman. Dia terlalu bingung harus merespon bagaimana. Ini terlalu cepat dan terburu-buru.

Namja itu mulai bangkit dan melepas pakaiannya satu persatu dengan tergesa-gesa karna sudah dikuasai nafsu. Sungmin hanya terpaku menatap tubuh tambun dengan lemak di sana-sini itu. Setelah selesai dengan urusan pakaiannya sendiri, namja itu mulai menarik Sungmin lebih dekat dengannya. Mencium rahangnya sekilas, lalu mulai menarik pakaian Sungmin. Sungmin hanya diam mengikuti alur permainan namja itu. Tepat ketika namja itu berusaha melepas pakaian Sungmin, tiba-tiba seseorang yang tak diundang masuk dengan membuka pintu secara kasar.

_Brak...!_

"Lepaskan dia!" ucap seseorang itu dengan keras. Matanya merah menahan marah. Namja paruh baya itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Tangannya masih berada di ujung pakaian Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri terpaku melihat kejadian dadakan barusan. Pikiran terpecah. Akhirnya namja paruh baya itu bangkit dari tempat tidur, melepaskan mainannya sejenak, dan menghampiri orang yang telah menggangu keasyikannya.

"Yak! Siapa kau? Berani sekali mengganggu keasyikanku!" bentak namja paruh baya itu sambil menarik kerah baju seseorang tadi. Seseorang itu melihat ke arah Sungmin dengan dahi mengernyit. Setelah itu dia menatap namja paruh baya itu lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Mianhae, aku salah kamar," ucapnya sambil cengengesan. Dia melepas tangan namja paruh baya itu dari kerah bajunya. Namja paruh baya itu pun sepertinya bisa memaafkan. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya, tanda mengusir. Mungkin dia sudah tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda tadi. Seseorang tadi pun melangkah keluar. Namun, saat dia hendak menutup pintu, dia berbalik dan kembali masuk. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat namja paruh baya tadi mengeram kesal.

"Ada apa lagi, eoh?" tanya namja paruh baya tadi dengan kesal.

"Apa kau anak baru?" tanya seseorang tadi sambil menatap Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa ditatap pun paham bahwa pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuknya. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya dia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, namun kebingungan itu justru diartikan sebagai ketakutan oleh seseorang tadi.

Akhirnya, seseorang tadi dengan sigap menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya keluar. Tentu saja namja paruh baya itu kalang kabut. Dia sempat terdiam sejenak karna terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan seseorang tadi. Saat dia sadar, dia mulai meneriakan kata-kata kotor pada seseorang yang sudah merebut mainannya yang bahkan belum sempat dia mainkan. Dia berusaha berlari mengejar, tapi keadaan badannya yang tambun mempersulit langkahnya, belum lagi kini dia sedang dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Dia tidak mau ambil resiko dipermalukan di _club _elit tersebut. Beberapa orang dari keamanan _club _tersebut menghampirinya. Dengan kata-kata tak begitu jelas karna _saking _marahnya, namja paruh baya itu menyuruh mereka untuk mengejar seseorang yang telah mengambil wanitanya.

###

-Sungmin POV-

Namja tak kukenal ini terus saja menyeretku entah ke mana. Kami sempat dikejar-kejar beberapa orang dengan badan yang besar, namun berhasil bersembunyi. Dan kini, kami berada di sebuah jalan raya yang ramai. Sepertinya kami sudah jauh dari kejaran mereka. Kami pun berhenti berlari. Nafas kami memburu saling beradu. Kemudian kudengar dia mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku mulai mengamatinya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Tampan. Hanya satu kata itu yang melesat di otakku. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa namja ini gila. Namun, dia terlalu tampan untuk ukuran orang gila.

"Wae gurae?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku tersentak saat mendengar dia bicara. Aku memalingkan wajahku karna malu kepergok sudah mengamatinya dengan _intens. _

"Anio~," jawabku masih tak menatapnya. Nafas kami mulai teratur. Kami pun duduk di sebuah bangku di pinggir jalan. Jalanan sedang ramai. Banyak kendaraan dan pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang. Dia pergi sejenak untuk membeli minuman dingin di swalayan terdekat. Aku sendiri masih bingung untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dia, namja tampan yang tiba-tiba membawaku kabur dari namja paruh baya yang harusnya akan membayar banyak untukku membeli sepatu esok pagi. Kini, mimpi membeli sepatu SM yang tinggal selangkah lagi, tiba-tiba menjadi jauh kembali gara-gara namja tampan tak kukenal itu.

"Menunggu lama?" tanya namja tadi yang kini sudah ikut duduk di sampingku. Aku hanya menatapnya sekilas, lalu mengambil sekaleng _cola _yang dia tawarkan. "Donghae. Lee Donghae," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. Dia tersenyum manis, membuatku seakan meleleh.

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin," balasku memperkenalkan diri. Tak disangka marga kami sama. Kami berjabat tangan singkat, lalu meneguk _cola _masing-masing. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar-debar karna menyadari bahwa aku tengah duduk berdua bersama seorang namja tampan yang telah membawaku kabur dari penghasil uangku. Aku masih ingat dengan sepatu yang gagal kubeli besok, namun aku juga tak bisa bohong bahwa saat ini aku tengah berada dalam keadaan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Kau butuh uang?" tanyanya yang membuatku mengernyitkan dahi. Aku hanya menatapnya tajam. Lalu kulihat dia mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya. Mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menyerahkannya padaku. Aku semakin mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti maksud namja tampan ini. "Jika kau butuh uang, hubungi aku saja. Jangan menjual tubuhmu seperti itu," ucapnya kemudian.

Aku pun akhirnya mengerti. Kulihat uang yang dia berikan. Tak banyak. Aku juga bisa jika mencari uang segitu saja. Uang yang dia berikan tak cukup untuk membeli sepatu impianku, dan dia juga dengan semena-mena telah menghancurkan impianku yang tinggal selangkah lagi. Ah...ini memuakkan. Aku tau, mungkin dia adalah namja baik hati yang ingin menolong seorang yeoja yang hampir menuju jalan sesat. Tapi, dia salah menolong. Aku tak butuh ditolong oleh namja tampan baik hati seperti dia, aku butuh ditolong oleh namja kaya raya yang bisa memberiku uang untuk membeli sepatu impianku.

"Gomawo, tapi aku tak butuh," ucapku dengan nada sedikit kesal mengingat dialah penghalangku untuk mendapat sepatu impian itu.

"Apa kurang? Berapa yang kau butuhkan? Aku akan bantu mencarinya," tawarnya membuatku merasa bersalah. Kenapa dia begitu baik pada yeoja sepertiku? Bagaimana kalau dia tau bahwa aku melakukan hal ini hanya untuk membeli sebuah sepatu? Bukan, bukan hanya sepatu. Tapi ini adalah sepatu impian, jadi aku patut untuk memperjuangkannya.

"Anio~ Ini...ini lebih dari cukup," jawabku bohong. "Aku hanya tak ingin mendapat uang dengan cuma-cuma," tambahku. Tentu saja aku tak mau kalau sedikit, kalau banyak aku tak kan berpikir dua kali. Namja itu masih menatapku iba. Seakan dia sedang melihat yeoja malang yang sangat butuh uang, tapi masih mempertahankan harga dirinya sehingga tak ingin uang tanpa kerja kerasnya sendiri. Dia pasti juga berpikir bahwa aku sangat terpaksa melakukan hal tadi. Dan entah hal salah apa lagi yang dia pikirkan yang membuatku semakin merasa bersalah padanya.

"Gwaenchana. Ambil saja uang itu. Aku sedang tak membutuhkannya. Kau bisa mengembalikan kapanpun kau mau," balasnya lembut. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari dompetnya dan memberikan padaku. "Hubungi aku kapanpun kau membutuhkanku. Dan jangan pernah kembali ke tempat itu lagi. Arraseo?" ucapnya masih dengan senyum yang makin membuatnya terlihat tampan itu. Aku pun tersenyum kaku. Aku benar-benar tak bisa berjanji untuk tak lagi datang ke tempat itu, meski aku tau mungkin mereka sudah tak mempercayaiku untuk bekerja di sana.

###

-Author POV-

Sungmin sudah berdiri di depan toko itu sejak 4 jam yang lalu. Ketika toko buka, puluhan orang masuk dengan brutalnya untuk membeli barang-barang yang dijual di sana. Sedang Sungmin masih berdiri di depan toko dengan wajah kusut. Sesekali dia ditabrak orang yang merasa jalannya dihalangi oleh Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa menangis dalam hati ketika sebuah tulisan dipajang di tempat sepatu impiannya berada semula. _Sold out. _

Setelah puas memandangi toko yang semua barangnya habis hanya dalam beberapa menit, Sungmin melangkah lesu. Dia tak tau ke mana arah tujuannya. Dia hanya kesal, kecewa, menyesal, dan marah, tapi tak tau pada siapa. Setelah lelah berjalan, dia duduk di bangku taman di pusat kota. Pandangannya kosong, sampai-sampai tak menyadari ada seseorang yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya, memandanginya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa gadis manis sepertimu harus murung di hari yang cerah seperti ini?" tanya seseorang itu berhasil menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunan kosongnya. Sungmin menoleh pada seseorang itu, lalu menatapnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Apa kau orang kaya?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. Seseorang itu sempat terkejut mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. "Apa kau bisa memberiku uang yang banyak?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Seseorang itu akhirnya tersenyum.

"Berapa? Berapa yang kau butuhkan?" tanyanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Banyak. Sebanyak harga sepatu SM yang dijual terbatas itu," ucap Sungmin enteng.

"Hm...apa yang kudapat sebagai gantinya?" ucap seseorang itu mencoba untuk bernegosiasi.

"Tubuhku," kembali Sungmin menjawab dengan santai. Seseorang itu sempat terkejut disembunyikan. Dia berusaha tetap terlihat _cool_ di depan Sungmin. Setelah berdehem, dia kembali menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Deal!" ucapnya kemudian.

###

Sungmin dibawa ke sebuah apartemen mewah milik seseorang tadi. Setelah membuka pintu apartemennya, seseorang itu mempersilakan Sungmin untuk masuk. Sungmin melihat isi kamar dengan pandangan takjub. Bahkan rumah yang disewanya tak lebih besar dari kamar itu. Dia mendudukan dirinya di sebuah ranjang besar. Disentuhnya _badcover _berwarna putih bersih yang halus itu. Kemudian dia beralih pada meja panjang yang di atasnya terdapat berbagai minuman yang dia ketahui harganya sangat mahal. Saat itu dia yakin bahwa seseorang itu memang orang kaya. Dia tersenyum simpul menyadari bahwa dia tak salah orang. Sedangkan seseorang itu hanya melihat tingkah Sungmin sambil menyeringai di sudut bibirnya.

Di dekati Sungmin yang tengah asyik menikmati betapa empuk kasur miliknya itu. Diserahkan segelas _wine _yang terlihat mahal pada Sungmin. Sungmin menerima dengan senang hati. Dia mengamati bagaimana Sungmin meminumnya dengan cara yang polos. "Manis," gumamnya dalam hati. Dia mengambil gelas kosong Sungmin dan diletakkan ke meja di dekatnya. Di bukanya laci meja dan mengambil sebuah amplop coklat. Dia membukanya dan mengambil isinya. Diserahkan isi dalam amplop itu pada Sungmin. Mata Sungmin membulat. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Sungmin tak pernah memegang uang sebanyak itu diseumur hidupnya.

"Kurang?" tanya seseorang itu dengan nada meremehkan. Sungmin tak peduli. Dia butuh uang dan dia tau seseorang itu dapat memberikan yang dia mau, jadi dia tak peduli bagaimana seseorang itu memandangnya begitu rendah sekalipun.

"A...ani...," jawab Sungmin gugup. Pandangannya tak lepas sedetik pun dari uang itu. Dia sedang memikirkan apa saja yang bisa dia beli dengan uang sebanyak itu. Jangankan sepatu, tas, baju, bahkan patung yang dipajang di toko itu bisa dibelinya sekarang dengan uang itu.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang lakukan tugasmu!" perintah seseorang itu dengan nada lembut seakan tak sedang memerintah.

Sungmin masih terpaku pada uang di tangannya. Seseorang itu tak peduli, dia senang melihat Sungmin yang seperti itu. Dia mulai merapat ke tubuh Sungmin. Perlahan disentuh bahu Sungmin agar semakin dekat dengannya. Dihirupnya aroma sampo pada rambut hitam Sungmin. Perlahan dia beralih ke pipi Sungmin. Tangan lainnya dia gunakan untuk menyingkap _short dress_ putih Sungmin dan meraba paha Sungmin. Sungmin tak bergeming, dia sudah terhipnotis oleh uang itu. Dia tak lagi peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan seseorang itu pada tubuhnya. Yang dia tau, dia hanya ingin segera membeli banyak barang dengan uang itu.

Melihat Sungmin yang tak bereaksi, seseorang itu mulai melakukan lebih jauh. Dia meraih tengkuk Sungmin dan hendak mencium bibir Sungmin. Namun, Sungmin segera menutup mulutnya. "No kiss," ucapnya singkat. Seseorang itu menatap penuh protes. Namun, tampak Sungmin tak ingin menjelaskan. Akhirnya dia menyerah dengan melewati bibir Sungmin.

Dilepasnya resleting belakang _short dress _Sungmin, hingga menampakkan punggung putih mulus. Dikecupnya berkali-kali di beberapa bagian. Tapi, dia tak ingin atau mungkin belum ingin meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Puas dengan punggung, dia beralih ke leher. Lagi-lagi dikecup leher itu berkali-kali. Sungmin mulai bereaksi. Dimiringkan kepalanya sehingga seseorang itu justru bisa mengakses lebih. Sebenarnya Sungmin merasa geli. Ada sensasi aneh yang dia rasakan ketika seseorang itu mencumbui tubuhnya. Seseorang itu memperlakukannya dengan perlahan dan lembut, tak seperti namja paruh baya yang dia temui di _club _waktu itu.

Panas mulai menjalari tubuh keduanya. Sungmin masih teguh menggenggam uang-uangnya tanpa peduli sedikitpun pada seseorang itu. Bahkan ketika seseorang itu mulai melucuti pakaiannya dan membaringkannya di ranjang, dia tetap tak menatap seseorang itu. Dia masih asyik menatap kagum pada uang-uangnya, ketimbang memikirkan tubuhnya yang sudah dijajahi seseorang itu.

Seseorang itu sempat kesal, namun dia tau itu tak ada gunanya. Dia lebih memilih menikmati tubuh yang ada di hadapannya daripada berharap akan ada respon balik yang memuaskan. Sampai pada ujung nafsunya, seseorang itu mulai melepas celananya. Ada sesuatu di balik celananya yang lebih penting saat ini karna sudah meraung-raung untuk dilepaskan.

Dia menatap Sungmin sekilas. Posisinya saat ini berada di atas tubuh Sungmin yang memunggunginya. Dilihatnya Sungmin masih asyik dengan uang-uang itu. Dia sempat ingin meminta izin untuk memasuki Sungmin. Namun, melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya tak akan peduli padanya saat ini, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, dimasukinya tubuh Sungmin dalam sekali hentak. Sungmin yang tak siap pun menjerit. Kepalanya berusaha menoleh ke arah belakang untuk melihat wajah seseorang itu. Sungmin mengumpat kasar karna perbuatan seseorang itu. Namun, seseorang itu justru tersenyum karna akhirnya dia mendapat respon dari Sungmin. Tanpa peduli dengan kekesalan Sungmin, dia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Dia melihat darah menetes. Sejurus kemudian, dia kembali tersenyum menyadari bahwa dia adalah yang pertama.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit. Dia tak lagi ingin berteriak. Ditahannya rasa sakit yang amat sangat itu. Alih-alih mengurangi rasa sakit, dia kembali memandangi uang-uang yang kini makin erat dia genggam.

Peluh bercucuran di tubuh keduanya. Hampir satu jam mereka melakukan kegiatan di ranjang itu. Mereka sama-sama lelah. Namun, seseorang itu tak puas. Dia merasa dia bermain seorang diri karna Sungmin tak berusaha memberi respon yang baik padanya. Padahal dia sudah memberi begitu banyak uang, namun Sungmin tak melayaninya dengan baik. Bukan berarti dia menyesal. Dia sama sekali tak menyesal telah memberikan uang itu pada Sungmin. Dia juga tak menyesal sudah melakukan hal tadi dengan Sungmin meski Sungmin tak memperdulikannya.

Nafas Sungmin mulai kembali normal. Segera dipakainya _short dress _yang terkulai di lantai. Dia kembali duduk di tepi ranjang dan mulai menghitung-hitung uangnya lagi. Padahal sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali dia melakukannya. Seseorang itu hanya menatapnya dengan senyum simpul di bibirnya. Dia ikut duduk mendekati Sungmin. Ditutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan selimut. Dia mendekat ke telinga Sungmin dan berbisik, "Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."

**To be continue...**

Gimana-gimana? Ini FF NC pertama author, jadi berantakan. Author aja keder ngetiknya. Ga tau lah, hot apa ga. Author pasrah. Ayo yang mau membantai author dipersilakan. ^^v


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Hwang Min Gi**

**Warning: GS, ****_NC-17_****, typos, FF gagal yang membuat mual. **

**Chast:**

**Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Donghae (namja)**

**Lee Eunhyuk (yeoja)**

**Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)**

**Member suju lainnya**

-Author POV-

Sungmin beranjak dari ranjang. Duduk dengan kaki bersila di atas sofa. Dengan _short dress _yang ia kenakan, posisi duduk seperti itu membuat paha mulusnya terekspos jelas. Bahkan karna _saking_ pendeknya _short dress _yang ia kenakan, kini celana dalam berwarna putih senada pakaian yang ia gunakan pun dapat terlihat. Dengan tampang _innocent_-nya, Sungmin kembali menghitung uang yang jelas-jelas tak kan bertambah ataupun berkurang meski dia menghitung hingga ribuan kali. Tiba-tiba raut wajah yang tadinya ceria, kini menjadi muram.

"Harusnya aku bertemu denganmu tadi malam. Kalau sekarang, rasanya sia-sia," ucap Sungmin sambil memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya seakan mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia 'bodoh'.

"Ne?" sergah Kyuhyun.

"Anio...aku hanya sedikit menyesal. Kau tau, jika saja kita bertemu 10 jam lebih cepat, maka aku bisa membeli sepatu impianku itu. Uang ini banyak, bahkan terlalu banyak, tapi aku tetap tak bisa membelinya. Sekarang, dia pasti sedang bersama seseorang yang akan menjaganya dengan baik. Hufh...iya, seseorang itu pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik," jawab Sungmin murung. Pandangannya kosong.

Kyuhyun masih menatapnya heran dari ranjang. Dia hanya bisa melihat kepala bagian belakang Sungmin yang sedikit menyembul karna posisi sofa yang memunggunginya. Akhirnya dia beranjak. Memungut pakaiannya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Memakainya dan sedikit mengelap keringat akibat aktivitas panas yang baru saja ia lakukan bersama Sungmin. Tadinya dia ingin mandi, namun ia urungkan. Kakinya melangkah menuju sofa dimana Sungmin sedang meletakkan tubuhnya. Dia sedikit terjingkat kaget melihat Sungmin yang duduk dengan posisi yang seakan membangunkan kembali 'sesuatu' yang baru saja tertidur. Guratan senyum mencurigakan tertampang dari wajahnya. Dia melangkah perlahan dan duduk tepat di samping Sungmin.

"Dengan uang itu kau bisa membeli sepatu apapun yang kau inginkan," bisiknya lirih di telinga Sungmin. Tangannya, entah sejak kapan sudah menjepit rambut hitam Sungmin yang masih sedikit basah oleh keringat. Dibelainya lembut sambil diciumi harum shampo yang mungkin sudah mulai memudar. Tangan lainnya tak tinggal diam. Kini tangan itu mulai bergerilya di tubuh bagian bawah Sungmin yang memang terbuka seakan mempersilakan tangan Kyuhyun untuk menyentuhnya. Sungmin tak bergeming. Seperti biasa, apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari uang yang ada di genggamannya tersebut. Sedikit kesal, Kyuhyun pun menggigit leher Sungmin dan meninggalkan bekas bercak merah di sana. Usahanya berhasil. Sungmin terjingkat dan secara spontan memakinya dengan kata-kata kotor. Hal tersebut justru membuat senyum Kyuhyun mengembang.

"Yak! Aku sudah melakukan tugasku. Kau tidak boleh memintanya lagi! Dan soal sepatu itu, kau tidak tau apa-apa. Sepatu itu berbeda dengan sepatu manapun. Dibuat dan dijual hanya sekali. SEKALI!" gertak Sungmin ketika akhirnya dia menyadari dimana posisi tangan Kyuhyun saat ini. Bahkan dalam waktu singkat, Kyuhyun berhasil membuat pakaian Sungmin berantakan.

"Mandilah, kau tidak ingin membersihkan tubuhmu? Atau...kau memang ingin melakukannya lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum dibuat semenggoda mungkin. Sayangnya tak ada yang lebih menggoda bagi Sungmin saat ini, selain uang tentunya.

"Cih...," Sungmin berdecih meremehkan. "Aku lapar," ucapnya kemudian. Percakapan mereka tak pernah satu tujuan. Selalu berbelok ke arah yang mereka inginkan sendiri.

"Mandilah, aku akan pesan makanan untukmu," jawab Kyuhyun mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Sungmin memastikan. Wajahnya berbinar mendengar kata makanan. Apalagi ini gratis. Dia pun segera beranjak dari sofa menuju kamar mandi. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan,

"Yak! Apa kau selalu duduk seperti itu?"

"Ha? Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah heran.

"Mulai sekarang perhatikan dudukmu. Kau hanya boleh duduk seperti itu saat di depanku. Ingat, hanya di depanku!" ujar Kyuhyun _protective_.

"Siapa kau berani mengaturku? Bahkan cara dudukku pun harus kau yang tentukan! Yak! Kau memang membayarku, tapi itu untuk sekali bercinta, tidak lebih. Jadi, jangan sesuka hatimu menyuruhku ini dan itu," balas Sungmin pedas.

"Hanya uang kan?" balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. "Hanya uang yang bisa mengaturmu. Dan aku? Aku punya uang," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Sebenarnya perkataan Kyuhyun sungguh menyakitkan. Namun Sungmin tau, wajah tersinggung justru akan membuat Kyuhyun merasa menang. "Berapa? Berapa yang kau punya untuk bisa mengaturku? Dengar, uang yang kau berikan itu hanya cukup untuk satu kali bercinta. Namun untuk mengaturku, kau butuh ribuan kali dari itu. Dan dapat kupastikan, kau takkan mampu."

"Hahahahaha..." diluar dugaan, Kyuhyun justru tergelak mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sungmin geram. "Rupanya kau mahal juga ya, hahahahah," kembali Kyuhyun menginjak tepat direlung harga diri tertinggi Sungmin. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar belum tau siapa aku. Jangankan tubuhmu, hidupmu pun sanggup kubeli."

"Kau!" Sungmin kehilangan kata-kata. Dia kalah. Dia tau dia kalah, namun dia tetap tak suka melihat namja yang baru saja bercinta dengannya ini tersenyum puas karna berhasil merenggut arogansinya. Sayangnya dia tak bisa tak membenarkan perkataan namja itu. Dia memang belum tau siapa namja itu. Tapi dari cara dia bicara, Sungmin yakin pasti bukan orang sembarangan. Harusnya dari awal ketika dia melihat apartemen ini, dia sudah bisa menebaknya. Ini apartemen mewah, teramat malah. Sungmin butuh ribuan kali bercinta dengannya untuk bisa membeli apartemen ini.

"Sudah, mandilah. Tubuhmu pasti sudah sangat lengket. Aku tak hanya sekali melepaskan cairanku di tubuhmu. Kau harus mandi cukup lama untuk bisa menghilangkan baunya," potong Kyuhyun makin membuat Sungmin naik pitam. Lagi-lagi Sungmin tak punya pilihan. Kyuhyun benar, uangnya ternyata mampu membuat Sungmin menuruti perintahnya. Setidaknya bagi Kyuhyun, ini cukup sebagai pembalasan terhadap sikap Sungmin yang cuek padanya selama mereka bercinta tadi.

###

-Sungmin POV-

"Sial, namja brengsek itu benar. Ini sangat lengket dan berbau anyir. Siapa yang bilang bahwa melakukan 'itu' sangat nikmat? Aku sakit. Sakit sekali ketika dia menerobos dengan sukanya. Mana yang nikmat? Bagian mana? Aish...ini memuakkan. Bahkan setelah selesaipun aku masih harus dihadapkan sisa-sisa cairan dan keringat yang beradu menjadi satu," gerutuku ketika sesi mandi tengah berlangsung.

Hampir satu jam aku di dalam kamar mandi. Aku tak yakin ini kamar mandi. Ukurannya terlalu luas untuk disebut kamar mandi. Bahkan kurasa aku bisa bermain badminton di sini. Sebenarnya aku enggan untuk beranjak. Di sini terlalu nyaman. Namun, aku bisa mati muda jika terlalu lama berada di tempat ini bersama namja sialan itu.

Akhirnya, setelah aku benar-benar rela meninggalkan kamar mandi yang nyaman ini aku justru baru menyadari sesuatu. Pakaian. Pakaian apa yang harus aku kenakan? _Short dress-_ku terlalu bau dan lengket jika harus kukenakan lagi. Aku pun sedikit membuka pintu kamar mandi. Kuintip dimana namja sialan itu berada. Rupanya dia masih duduk santai di sofa.

"Yak! Namja brengsek, pinjamkan pakaianmu!" teriakku yang berhasil membuatnya menoleh ke arahku. Dia sempat terkikik yang kuyakini karna melihat kepalaku yang menyembul di pintu kamar mandi.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperkenalkan namaku, Sungmin-shi," jawabnya santai. Sial, kenapa di saat seperti ini dia masih saja menggodaku? Dan...aish...siapa namanya? Aku lupa. Apakah tadi dia sudah menyebutkan namanya? Lalu...bagaimana dia tau namaku? Apa tadi kami benar-benar sudah berkenalan? Seingatku...ah...aku tidak ingat.

"Siapapun namamu, itu tidak penting. Cepat beri aku pakaian. Pakaianku sudah kotor," jawabku sekenanya.

"Aku tau. Itu sebabnya aku sudah membelikanmu pakaian baru. Ini...," balasnya sambil mengangkat pakaian yang masih terbungkus plastik dengan rapi. Aku yakin itu pakaian baru. Tapi, kapan dia membelinya?

"Antarkan ke sini bodoh!" umpatku kesal dengan sikapnya yang makin menyebalkan.

"Ow...ow...ow... Kenapa kau kasar sekali? Bukankah aku sudah terlalu baik hati? Memberimu uang, membelikanmu pakaian, dan lihatlah, makanan yang kupesan untukmu juga sudah siap. Tapi, apa balasanmu?" ucapnya dengan wajah yang sedih dibuat-buat.

"Dengar namja brengsek, uang yang kau sebutkan tadi, apa kau lupa bahwa itu memang hakku? Lalu kapan aku minta dibelikan pakaian? Aku bilang aku hanya ingin pinjam. Dan makanan itu, aku juga bisa beli sendiri, dasar menyebalkan!" jawabku kesal.

"Owh ya? Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa berterima kasih? Sulit sekali menghadapi tabiatmu itu. Terserah! Ini ada pakaian di sofa, jika kau mau pakai, datang sendiri kemari. Jika tidak, ya sudah, mendekam saja di kamar mandi selamanya," balasnya makin membuatku ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

Aku benar-benar hilang akal. Dia benar-benar ingin mengerjaiku. Di sini, di kamar mandi ini, tak kutemui handuk untuk menutupi tubuhku. Apa dia ingin aku mengambil pakaian itu dengan telanjang? Dia memang sudah melihat seluruh tubuhku, tapi, untuk kali ini akan terasa aneh. Entahlah, sekarang aku sedang merasa malas meladeni jiwa _pervert_-nya. Sialnya, lagi-lagi aku tak ada pilihan lain. Aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan cepat kuambil pakaian itu dan kembali masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku sempat melihatnya memandangku dengan tatapan itu, tatapan menyebalkan setiap kali dia melihat tubuhku. Lalu kudengar dia terkikik dan akhirnya tertawa lepas seakan berhasil mengerjaiku habis-habisan.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh...aku bisa gila!" umpatku dalam hati.

###

-Author POV-

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" ucap Donghae pada seorang yeoja yang kini tengah duduk di hadapannya. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah _club _malam di mana Donghae pernah bertemu dengan Sungmin sebelumnya. Donghae sempat takut kembali ke tempat ini mengingat apa yang ia lakukan kemarin. Namun ternyata tak ada satu pun penjaga yang ingat dengannya. Ini melegakan.

"Melakukan apa maksudmu?" jawab yeoja itu dengan wajah seakan tak tau arah pembicaraan Donghae.

"Hahhh...," Donghae menghembuskan nafas berat. Dia lelah menghadapi yeoja itu. Yeoja yang selama setahun belakangan ini membuatnya _pontang panting_ tak karuan. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang, ada cara lain. Pasti ada cara lain," ucapnya kemudian.

"Apa? Apa? Katakan padaku apa itu?" balas yeoja itu dengan nada bergetar. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Donghae tau ini pertanda buruk. Dia selalu kalah dengan mata itu. Mata yang dulu berhasil membuatnya jatuh hati, kini selalu saja membuatnya gusar setengah mati.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku pasti akan...," belum selesai Donghae bicara, yeoja itu memotong.

"Lupakan. Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk itu. Sudahlah, jangan campuri urusanku lagi," ucap yeoja itu sinis. Kemudian yeoja itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya hendak meninggalkan Donghae.

"Setidaknya jangan bawa orang lain yang tak tau apa-apa untuk masuk ke dalam masalahmu! Gadis itu, kenapa kau menyeretnya juga dalam semua ini?" bentak Donghae yang berhasil menghentikan langkah yeoja itu. Mereka terdiam. Dentingan musik yang menghentak-hentak memudarkan suara mereka. Yeoja itu menghembuskan nafas berat, sebelum akhirnya terus beranjak pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terpaku menatap punggungnya yang makin menjauh dan hilang ditelan kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah berdansa.

###

-Sungmin POV-

Hampir dua porsi kuhabiskan dalam waktu beberapa menit saja. Namja itu melihatku kagum. Mungkin ini pertama kali baginya melihat seorang yeoja makan dengan cara di luar dugaan. Aku tak peduli. Apapun yang dia pikirkan saat ini, aku tak peduli. Aku hanya peduli pada uang yang telah dia berikan padaku. Dan lagi, juga pakaian yang kini kukenakan. Gila! Ini pakaian mahal. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa merk yang tertulis pada pakaian ini adalah SM. Ingat, SM! Kalian tidak lupa kan kalau barang-barang keluaran SM selalu yang terbaik di antara yang terbaik? Dan kini aku memiliki salah satunya, yang dulu bahkan memimpikannya pun aku tak berani.

Dia tak menyentuh piringnya sama sekali. Yang dia lakukan saat ini hanyalah memandangku seperti orang bodoh. Lama-lama aku risih dipandang seperti itu. Aku pun menggebrak meja tanda protes.

"Yak! Bisakah kau palingkan tatapan mesummu itu dari tubuhku?" bentakku keras. Lagi-lagi dia terkekeh. Kurasa dia benar-benar orang gila. Kerjanya hanya tertawa setiap waktu.

"Tubuhmu terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan," ucapnya masih dengan senyum menyebalkan khas miliknya. Benar saja, sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya di taman, dia selalu tersenyum seperti itu. Senyum yang entah mengapa aku menyebutnya _evil_.

"Kau...! Dasar namja brengsek, namja sialan, namja mesum, namja...ah...semua hal yang buruk ada padamu!" makiku. Dia tak bergeming. Hanya memandangku dengan tatapan 'tapi aku punya uang'. Sekali lagi, ini memuakkan.

"Ini...," tiba-tiba dia menyerahkan sebuah kotak kado berwarna pink padaku. Aku sempat bingung, namun ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Kubuka perlahan kotak itu. Dan...

"Omo...," aku menutup mulutku sendiri. Memandang takjub sekaligus tak percaya. Apa ini mimpi? Kurasa tidak. Firasatku benar. Ternyata takdir itu nyata adanya. Sepatu ini. Takdirku...

###

-Author POV-

"Omo...," Sungmin menutup mulutnya sendiri. Memandang takjub sekaligus tak percaya. Firasatnya benar. Ternyata takdir itu nyata adanya. Sepatu itu. Tanpa dia sadar, sepatu itu telah menjadi takdir yang akan membawanya pada takdir sebenarnya yang belum dia tau.

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia. Matanya berbinar-binar. Hari ini mungkin hari keberuntungan baginya. Bagaimana tidak? Bertemu orang kaya seperti Kyuhyun, lalu mendapat uang begitu banyak, pakaian bagus, dan tentunya sepatu impian.

"Bagaimana kau tau aku begitu menginginkannya?" tanya Sungmin antusias. Kali ini nada bicaranya sangat berbeda dari beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"Anggap saja itu bonus untukmu," jawab Kyuhyun arogan. Hal tersebut mau tak mau kembali membangkitkan amarah Sungmin. Diletakkannya kotak kado berisi sepatu itu di meja. Kemudian, Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya, berpindah untuk duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tak dimengerti oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sempat bergidik.

Tangan Sungmin mulai meraba paha Kyuhyun yang terbalut celana kain berwarna hitam. Dari bawah ke atas, begitu berulang-ulang dengan gerakan lambat. Pandangan matanya tak beralih sedikitpun dari mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri tak berani melihat tangan Sungmin yang berada di atas pahanya. Tatapan matanya juga tertuju pada mata Sungmin. Tubuhnya memanas. Namun, Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Menikmati detik-detik di mana Sungmin memanjakannya, mengingat ini sangat langka dia temui. Akhirnya dia menelan ludah dengan kesulitan akibat tangan Sungmin yang kini mulai berani menarik resleting celananya. 'Sesuatu' itu sudah bangun.

Setelah celana Kyuhyun terbuka, Sungmin memindahkan lagi posisi duduknya. Kini dia berlutut di bawah Kyuhyun menghadap langsung pada 'sesuatu' yang kini tengah membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyeri. Tangan itu begitu lihai memanjakannya. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya pada sandaran sofa untuk melampiaskan sensasi menggelitik yang menyerang tubuhnya bagian bawah. Sungmin tak berhenti sampai di situ. Kembali tangannya bekerja untuk melakukan hal yang lebih. Ditariknya kain yang melekat pada tubuh Kyuhyun bagian bawah hingga menampakkan 'sesuatu' yang sedari tadi tertahan. Dia sedikit tersentak melihat 'itu' dari dekat, karna sebelumnya, dia bercinta dengan Kyuhyun tanpa melihat 'milik' Kyuhyun sama sekali. Namun, dia merasa sudah kepalang tanggung. Mau tak mau, dia harus menyelesaikannya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan agar tak satu pun suara lolos dari mulutnya. Sensasi itu makin lama makin mengoyak tubuhnya yang juga semakin panas. Tangannya meremas kulit sofa dengan kuat. Keringat mengucur tetes demi tetes membasahi dahi, pipi, dan tentunya kemeja yang dia kenakan. Sesuatu yang basah, yang dia yakini adalah mulut Sungmin, kini tengah memberikan _service _terbaik pada 'milik'nya.

"Akhnn...," akhirnya Kyuhyun kalah. Dia tak bisa menampung gejolak yang terlalu besar yang kini berhasil meloloskan lenguhan dari bibirnya, ketika hasratnya memuncak dan akhirnya meluber memenuhi ruang kosong di mulut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terengah-engah menikmati pascaklimaks-nya. Ini mengejutkan, mengingat Sungmin yang melakukannya. Ditatapnya Sungmin yang sedang membersihkan bibirnya dengan menggunakan tisu yang ada di meja. Pikirannya sedang terpecah entah ke mana. Sungmin yang kini dia tatap entah mengapa terlihat begitu berbeda dari Sungmin yang beberapa saat yang lalu telah becinta dengannya.

"Anggap saja itu bonus untukmu," ucap Sungmin yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Akh...rupanya dia sedang membalasku," batin Kyuhyun.

###

-Sungmin POV-

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang tak terlalu ramai. Dengan riang gembira kualunkan lagu sambil sesekali memutar tubuhku seakan sedang menari. Aku tak peduli pandangan orang-orang di sekitarku. Yang jelas aku sedang bahagia. Di tanganku, kini ada sebuah kotak yang berisi sepatu impianku. Lalu, dalam tas yang kusampirkan di lengan kananku, terdapat uang yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Belum lagi, pakaian yang kukenakan saat ini, adalah pakaian terbaik yang kumiliki. Pakaian mahal bermerk SM yang dibelikan oleh namja brengsek yang bernama...eh...bernama...akh...aku lupa. Itu tidak penting bukan? Lagi pula, kami tidak akan bertemu lagi.

_Brak..._

"Akh...," pekikku lirih. Sial, siapa yang jalan sembarangan seperti itu. Menabrak orang seenaknya saja. Dia pikir ini jalan nenek moyangnya apa?

"Mianhae...," ucapnya. Suara itu...aku seperti pernah mendengarnya. Sesaat kemudian kulihat dia mengulurkan tangan. Kuangkat wajahku agar bisa memastikan siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Dong...Donghae?" ucapku terbata. Kenapa harus bertemu lagi? Gawat...!

"Sungmin? Kau? Ah...mianhae. Apa kau terluka? Ayo kubantu berdiri," balasnya panik. Jantungku kembali berdebar. Sial, namja ini selalu berhasil membuat degup jantungku tak bekerja sebagaimana mestinya. Aku berdiri dengan bantuannya. Kubersihkan pakaian mahalku dari debu-debu jalanan. Kotak itu, kotak itu! Akh...Donghae menemukannya lebih dulu. Kotak itu terbuka dan sepatuku berserakan di jalan. Donghae memungutnya. Membersihkannya sekilas, lalu memasukkan kembali ke kotaknya. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arahku untuk menyerahkan kotak itu.

"Go...gomawo...," jawabku gugup dengan muka merah padam. Aku menunduk tak berani menatapnya. Oettoke?

"Aku memang tak terlalu tau tentang barang-barang seperti itu. Tapi, sepertinya itu sepatu mahal," tanyanya tepat menusuk jantungku yang sempat berdegup kencang karna kehadirannya. Gawat, apa yang harus aku jelaskan padanya? Apa aku harus mengatakan, "Ya, aku mendapatkannya dari seorang namja yang mau tidur denganku," akh...itu tidak mungkin!

"Ehm...ini...ini..."

**_To be continue..._**

Akhirnya bisa lanjutin juga. Mian kalo kurang hot, karna part ini memang ga ada adegan hot sama sekali -,-

Buat yang sudah review ataupun yang sekedar membaca dan meng-komen dalam hati, saya ucapkan terima kasih ^^v

Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu per satu, intinya untuk yang menanyakan apakah Ming seperti itu, jawabannya tentu TIDAK. Ini hanya FF, jadi ceritanya fiktif belaka. Karakter tokoh juga buatan author semata. Tidak bermaksud menghina atau menjelekan pemilik nama, namun ini just for FF, imajinasi belaka. Author tentu tak ingin Ming seperti itu, dan kita semua tau uri Minnie karakternya sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang author buat.

Jadi maafkanlah kelancangan author ini. Menerima kritik dan saran sepedas-pedasnya. So, enjoy it! ^^v


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Hwang Min Gi**

**Warning: GS, ****_NC-17_****, typos, FF gagal yang membuat mual. **

**Chast:**

**Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Donghae (namja)**

**Lee Eunhyuk (yeoja)**

**Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)**

**Member suju lainnya**

-Author POV-

"Kau lupa dengan perjanjian kita?" ucap seorang namja pada seorang yeoja yang sudah menggigil ketakutan. Wajahnya datar, tak menyiratkan kemarahan. Namun, bagi Eunhyuk, nama yeoja itu, justru hal itulah yang menyeramkan. Aura dingin dan kejam yang menguar dari tubuh namja itu telah menusuk jantung Eunhyuk.

"Mi...mianhae. Je...jeongmal mianhae," jawab Eunhyuk dengan bibir bergetar menahan tangis. Matanya berkaca-kaca meski tak terlihat oleh sang namja. Ruangan dengan penerangan yang begitu minim telah menyembunyikan wajah kalutnya.

"Sudah 3 hari kau tak membawa anak baru. Dan tentunya kau juga tidak lupa dengan kekacauan yang kau buat akibat anak baru yang kau bawa malam itu. Kau tau berapa kerugian yang harus kutanggung?" jelas namja itu semakin menyudutkan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk makin menunduk dalam. Dia tidak lupa akan hal itu sama sekali. Ribuan kali dia meminta maaf, namun dia tau itu tak ada gunanya. Semua di luar dugaan. Seorang yeoja yang dia temui di depan sebuah toko, yang hampir saja menyelamatkannya, tiba-tiba dibawa kabur oleh namja yang sialnya adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Ah...apakah dia masih pantas menyebut Donghae sebagai kekasih?

"Kau tau apa itu artinya?" kata namja itu melanjutkan.

"Siwon-shi! Tolong beri aku waktu, aku akan segera mencari orang baru. Aku janji," jawab Eunhyuk memohon. Tangisnya pecah. Dia jatuh berlutut di kaki namja yang bernama Siwon tersebut. Siwon sendiri tak bergeming. Raut wajahnya tak berubah.

"Kau tau waktumu sudah habis. Dan perjanjian tetap perjanjian. Kau gagal mencari seseorang untuk menggantikan posisimu. Sekarang kau pilih. Kuberhentikan pengobatan adikmu, atau serahkan tubuhmu pada _club _malam ini!" balas Siwon sambil melepaskan kakinya dari lingkar tangan Eunhyuk yang berlutut padanya. Dia melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih bersimpuh dengan butiran air matanya.

###

-Sungmin POV-

"Ehm...ini...ini..." gawat aku harus menjawab apa? Aku harus berpikir dengan cepat. Iya cepat. Kulirik Donghae yang mengernyitkan dahi, menatapku dengan tanda tanya besar. "Huwe..."

"Ka...kau kenapa? Kenapa malah menangis? Aish...jangan begini. Orang-orang bisa menuduhku macam-macam padamu!" ucapnya panik karna mendapatiku yang tiba-tiba menangis. Perlahan dia meraih pundakku dan membawaku ke suatu tempat yang sepi. Orang-orang di sekitar memang memandangi kami dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi, aku justru menyukainya. Melihat wajah panik Donghae yang membuatnya terlihat makin tampan, serta merasakan getaran aneh di tubuhku karna sentuhan tangannya di pundakku. Rasanya ini berlebihan. Tapi, dia satu-satunya namja yang berhasil membuatku merasakan sensasi ini. Sensasi yang sebelumnya hanya kurasakan ketika melihat barang-barang bagus yang ada di toko.

Di sinilah kami sekarang. Di sebuah gang buntu yang sepi dan sedikit gelap. Dia masih menatapku seakan menungguku bicara. Aku sendiri mulai berpura-pura menenangkan diri. Kuharap ini berhasil.

"Nenekku terbaring di rumah sakit. Dia butuh biaya untuk operasi. Dan uang gajiku tak cukup untuk biaya operasi itu. Aku merasa tidak berguna sebagai cucu. Padahal...padahal, huwe...!" aku mulai menangis lagi. Tentu saja ini untuk menarik perhatiannya. Dan benar saja, dia meraih tubuhku ke dalam pelukkannya. Membisikkanku kata-kata menenangkan. Ah...aku ingin pingsan rasanya. Perlahan dia lepaskan pelukkannya dan menungguku melanjutkan cerita yang sempat terpotong. Sebenarnya aku enggan melepasnya, aku masih betah berada dalam pelukan hangat itu.

"Aku sudah tak memiliki orang tua. Neneklah yang menjagaku hingga saat ini. Dan sekarang, aku harus melihatnya terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Hatiku sangat pedih. Dia yang sudah begitu tua harus merasakan sakit. Kalau saja bisa aku ingin rasa sakit itu dipindahkan padaku saja. Hiks...hiks... Itulah sebabnya aku sempat berpikir untuk menjual tubuhku. Aku sudah tak punya cara lain. Tapi, ternyata cara itu pun gagal. Dan sekarang, aku ingin menjual sepatu ini. Ini adalah sepatu kesayanganku yang kubeli dengan uang tabunganku yang kukumpulkan selama bertahun-tahun. Kau tau, harganya sangat mahal. Dan sekarang aku akan menjualnya demi nenekku. Huwaa..." jelasku panjang lebar. Kurasa dia percaya pada cerita fiktifku yang baru saja kukarang. Wah, mungkin aku berbakat untuk menjadi penulis novel. Hanya dalam waktu singkat aku bisa mengarang cerita mengharukan seperti ini. Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung, aku juga memerankannya dengan _apik_.

"Hm...aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu. Maaf kalau uangku yang tak seberapa itu tak membantumu sama sekali. Aku yakin, nenekmu sangat bangga memiliki cucu yang rela berkorban apa saja untuknya. Kau bukanlah cucu yang tidak berguna. Ehm...baiklah, aku akan membantumu," ucapnya dengan yakin. Memang apa yang bisa dia bantu? Apakah dia akan memberiku uang yang jumlahnya tak seberapa itu lagi?

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah banyak berhutang padamu. Lagipula ini kewajibanku sebagai seorang cucu," jawabku meyakinkan. Sebenarnya aku tak tega membohongi namja baik hati nan polos seperti Donghae, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini demi kebaikan.

"Tenang saja. Bukankah sejak malam itu kita berteman? Dan sesama teman harus saling membantu kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Ah...aku benar-benar akan meleleh jika senyum itu terus dia perlihatkan padaku. "Baiklah...aku akan membantumu. Akan kubantu kau menjual sepatu itu.

"MWO?" sergahku dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga. Bagaimana bisa dia mau membantuku menjual sepatu yang kudapat dengan susah payah ini?

"Iya...akan kubantu menjual sepatu itu. Kau tak usah sungkan. Bersama-sama akan kita cari pembeli yang memiliki uang banyak untuk biaya operasi nenekmu. Kajja!" ucapnya tanpa dosa. Dia melangkahkan kaki sambil sebelumnya meraih tanganku agar aku mengikutinya.

"Shireo!" bentakku kemudian sambil berusaha melepaskan tanganku. Dia terkejut melihat aksi penolakanku yang kasar.

"Wae gurae?" tanyanya lembut membuatku merasa bersalah. Tidak...aku tidak bisa. Dia terlalu baik. Aku tidak bisa membohonginya lebih jauh lagi. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk kabur saja. Saat dia lengah, aku bergerak cepat meniggalkannya yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Kukerahkan segenap tenagaku untuk berlari. Kulihat dia berusaha mengejarku sambil terus memanggil namaku. Kulihat sebuah taxi yang baru saja menurunkan penumpang_. _Langsung saja aku masuk ke dalamnya dan menyuruh sopir itu untuk segera _ngebut _agar Donghae tak bisa mengejar kami. Sejenak kemudian aku bisa bernafas lega.

"Huft..."

###

-Kyuhyun POV-

"Kenapa pendapatan rumah sakit kita turun drastis?" tanyaku pada asisten setiaku.

"Itu dikarenakan pasien kita kebanyakan adalah orang miskin. Peraturan rumah sakit yang dibuat untuk tidak memberatkan pasien yang tidak mampu membuat banyak pasien miskin berbondong-bondong datang ke rumah sakit ini. Meski kamar biasa dan VIP dipisahkan, para pasien dari kalangan atas tetap merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran orang-orang miskin itu dan memilih untuk pindah ke rumah sakit lain. Hal itulah yang membuat pendapatan rumah sakit menurun drastis," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi eomma?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Hm...beliau marah besar. Nyonya Cho ingin peraturan yang Anda buat dihapuskan. Beliau minta Anda mengembalikan rumah sakit ini seperti sedia kala," jelas asistenku membuat nafasku terasa berat.

Ini sulit. Menghadapi eomma lebih menakutkan daripada menghadapi dosen penguji saat sidang skripsi (emang di Korea ada skripsi?). Sebenarnya aku bisa mengerti. Eomma sangat menghargai kerja keras appa dalam membangun rumah sakit ini. Hampir 20 tahun appa membangun rumah sakit ini dengan kerja kerasnya hingga rumah sakit ini menjadi begitu besar, bahkan termasuk salah satu yang terbesar di Korea Selatan. Dan aku, hanya dalam sekejap menghancurkan kerja keras itu, setidaknya begitulah aku di mata eomma.

Sejak kecil aku tumbuh menjadi seorang pembangkang. Sebenarnya sifat ini kuwarisi justru dari eomma. Dulu eomma pernah menentang orang tuanya karna cintanya dengan appa tak direstui. Sedangkan aku, menentang eomma yang memaksaku untuk menjadi seorang dokter meneruskan appa dan rumah sakit ini. Saat itu aku tak ingin menjadi dokter. Aku ingin sekali menjadi pengusaha, itulah sebabnya aku kuliah bisnis. Bahkan aku hampir dipecat sebagai anak karna keputusanku itu. Dan lihatlah aku yang sekarang. Aku masih tetap bisa mengurus rumah sakit ini meski dengan latar belakang pendidikanku yang bertolak belakang. Aku berhasil menjaganya tetap berjaya selama 5 tahun kepemimpinanku.

Namun, karna kebijakan baru yang kubuat 2 tahun belakangan ini, rupanya membawa dampak buruk bagi rumah sakit ini. Padahal tadinya aku hanya ingin menolong orang-orang miskin yang butuh pengobatan layak tanpa harus mengeluarkan biaya yang besar, tapi justru hal itu membuat rumah sakit ini makin kehilangan pemasukan. Kerugian nampak besar meski peraturan itu baru berjalan 2 tahun. Dan sekarang aku harus menyiapkan alasan terbaik ketika menemui eomma-ku nanti.

"Yesung-shi, tolong adakan rapat dadakan untuk membahas hal ini. Kita harus segera mencari jalan keluar sebelum eomma pulang ke Korea," perintahku tegas. Asistenku yang bernama Yesung itu pun membungkukkan badan dan segera beranjak dari ruanganku.

###

-Donghae POV-

Di luar sedang hujan deras. Rencanaku untuk datang lagi ke _club _terpaksa batal. Aku hampir putus asa dengan masalah yang menimpa Eunhyuk sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu itu. Adiknya tiba-tiba divonis terkena kanker hati yang dulu juga merenggut nyawa eomma-nya. Biaya yang harus dipikul tak tanggung-tanggung. Tabungan Eunhyuk selama beberapa tahun yang ingin dia gunakan untuk membuka usaha _cafe _kecil-kecilan ikut raib untuk membeli obat-obatan serta berobat jalan. Appa-nya sudah meninggal sejak mereka masih kecil. Dan eomma-nya meninggal 5 tahun lalu karna penyakit yang sudah kuceritakan tadi.

Nasibnya sangat buruk. Sejak kecil Eunhyuk selalu bekerja keras untuk membantu eomma-nya menghidupi keluarga mereka. Sekolah menggunakan uang hasil kerja kerasnya meski tetap harus berhenti di kelas 3 SMA karna tak bisa mengikuti ujian kelulusan dengan alasan biaya.

Aku sendiri mengenalnya ketika kami duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Kebetulan kami satu kelas dengan aku sebagai murid pindahan dari luar kota. Dia adalah yeoja yang mengagumkan. Manis, lembut, namun memiliki tekad yang keras. Meski terkadang dia cengeng, tapi itu tak mengurangi kadar ke-manisannya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Dan cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Cinta itu manis. Cinta itu Eunhyuk. Karna bagiku, Eunhyuk adalah yang termanis yang pernah kutemui.

Harusnya kami masih bersama sekarang. Harusnya kami masih bahagia sekarang. Harusnya...andai saja hari itu tak datang. Hari di mana Eunhyuk mulai putus asa. Hari di mana Eunhyuk tak lagi bisa bertahan.

Dia memutuskan untuk berurusan dengan Choi Siwon. Namja kaya pemilik _club _malam di mana Eunhyuk kini bekerja. Namja itu tau bahwa Eunhyuk sedang lemah. Namja itu tau Eunhyuk sedang di ujung asa. Dia manfaatkan penderitaan Eunhyuk untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Dia sengaja berpura-pura membantu Eunhyuk untuk membiayai pengobatan adiknya. Saat hutang itu menumpuk, saat itulah dia memeras Eunhyuk. Memaksa Eunhyuk untuk memilih mencarikan orang baru untuk _club _malamnya, atau Eunhyuk harus menjadi salah satu 'wanita penghibur' di _club _malam miliknya.

Dan aku sendiri, aku merasa tak berguna. Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku bukan namja kaya raya yang bisa memberikan banyak uang untuk membantu Eunhyuk. Bahkan dulu aku terpaksa pindah sekolah karna memang orang tuaku yang sudah tak sanggup membiayaiku di sekolah lamaku yang terbilang cukup mahal. Kini aku juga hanya bekerja sebagai karyawan biasa di perusahaan yang tak begitu besar. Gajiku hanya cukup untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri. Pernah kutawarkan bantuan padanya. Namun dia terus saja menolak. Aku bukannya hanya tinggal diam. Berbagai cara kulakukan untuk mengumpulkan uang sebanyak mungkin. Mulai dari kerja sambilan, menjual barang-barang berhargaku, hingga meminjam ke sana ke mari. Tapi, semua itu sia-sia. Tak banyak yang bisa kukumpulkan. Hingga akhirnya aku tetap menjadi namja tak berguna untuk kekasihku sendiri.

_Tok...tok...tok..._

Perlahan kudengar pintu rumahku diketuk. Siapa yang datang malam-malam di tengah hujan begini? Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu. Saat kubuka pintu, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hyu...Hyukkie...," ucapku terbata. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka dia berdiri di depan rumahku dengan keadaan basah kuyub. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Hae...boleh aku masuk?" balasnya dengan bibir yang bergetar. Tubuhnya menggigil, wajahnya tampak pucat. Aku ketakutan melihat keadaannya yang seperti itu. Segera kupersilakan dia masuk. Kuambil handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya. Kupanaskan air untuk membuat susu hangat dan juga untuk dia bisa mandi.

Saat aku sedang menyiapkan semuanya di dapur kecilku, tiba-tiba dia menghampiriku dan memelukku dari belakang. Aku sempat tersentak. Bajunya yang basah menempel padaku. Tangannya yang dingin melingkar di perutku. Sesaat aku terpaku, tak tau harus bagaimana merespon ini semua. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya kami berpelukan, tapi...ini sudah cukup lama dari terakhir kami melakukannya.

Perlahan kulepaskan tangannya yang melingkar. Kubalikkan tubuhku menghadap padanya. Wajah manis itu tampak kacau. Kulihat beban berat di setiap lekuk wajahnya. Jemariku mulai menari indah di sana. Kusentuh dahinya, turun ke hidung, kemudian ke bibir merah yang kini tampak membiru. Tak ada kata-kata. Kami terdiam. Hembusan nafas kami membahasakan rasa rindu yang tak sanggup lagi dibendung. Entah sejak kapan kami saling memagut. Merasakan manis yang dulu sempat hilang. Kudorong tubuhnya ke dinding dapur. Kukurung dia bersama hatinya. Takkan kulepas lagi. Bibirku mulai menjalar jauh.

"Eungh...," kudengar tanpa sengaja dia melenguh merasakan sensasi yang terus kubuat di daerah sensitifnya. Perlahan tanganku membuka kancing kemejanya yang basah. Namun, tiba-tiba pergerakan tanganku dihentikan olehnya. Aku yang terkejut pun menghentikan semua aktivitasku pada tubuhnya dan mulai menatapnya sendu. Dia tampak lelah.

"Hae...airnya...," ucapnya sambil menunjuk arah belakangku dengan dagunya. Aku yang mengerti kemudian berbalik untuk mematikan kompor dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang harusnya kuselesaikan sejak tadi andai dia tak menyusulku ke dapur.

###

-Author POV-

Donghae meminjamkan bajunya yang nampak kebesaran di tubuh Eunhyuk. Saling diam dengan suara gemericik hujan. Sesekali Eunhyuk meminum susu hangat yang dibuatkan Donghae, namun setelah itu kembali diam.

"Tidurlah di kamarku. Kau tampak lelah," ucap Donghae memecah keheningan. Sejurus kemudian mereka bangkit dari acara duduknya. Diantarkan Eunhyuk ke kamarnya. Dibiarkan Eunhyuk membaringkan tubuhnya yang terlihat lemah. Ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Eunhyuk dari kaki sampai pada dada. Kemudian Donghae duduk di tepi ranjang. Menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sayang. Dikecup dahi yang tertutup poni yang mulai memanjang itu. Cukup lama. Dia ingin meresapi setiap kegundahan yang dirasakan kekasihnya itu. Eunhyuk sendiri mencoba memejamkan mata, menikmatinya. Ketika Donghae hendak beranjak, tiba-tiba tangan Eunhyuk menghalanginya.

"Jangan pergi," ucapnya lirih. Donghae sendiri bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Hatinya berkecamuk. Walau bagaimanapun dia tetaplah seorang namja. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan jika hanya berdua dengan kekasihnya di sebuah kamar dengan keadaan yang sangat mendukung ini?

"Hyu...Hyukkie. Ehm...aku takkan kemana-mana. Aku akan tidur di sofa depan. Jika kau perlu sesuatu, kau bisa memanggilku," jawab Donghae dengan suara yang tiba-tiba menjadi serak. Di luar dugaan, Eunhyuk justru meraih leher Donghae agar lebih mendekat padanya.

"Dingin Hae...," ucapnya manja. Pertahanan Donghae pun runtuh. Dilumatnya bibir Eunhyuk dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Ditekan agar ciuman itu semakin dalam. Eunhyuk sendiri meremas rambut Donghae untuk melampiaskan nafsunya. Ya, keduanya kini tengah diliputi oleh nafsu. Ciuman itu kian dalam seiring masuknya lidah Donghae ke dalam ruang kosong di dalam mulut Eunhyuk.

"Eummm...eungh...mmppp," desahan demi desahan mulai beradu dengan rinai hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Pautan bibir itu terlepas. Mereka saling beradu pandang dengan sisa nafsu yang sempat memuncak. Dingin yang tercipta oleh hujan mulai samar oleh hembusan nafas yang hangat. Ini yang pertama. Bagi Eunhyuk maupun bagi Donghae. Meski Donghae pernah secara diam-diam menonton video porno ketika SMA dulu, namun ini tetaplah yang pertama baginya. Dia tidak tau harus memulai dari mana. Jantungnya berdebar-debar seperti saat dia menyadari bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada yeoja yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk berinisiatif. Jemarinya yang tak terlatih perlahan membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Donghae. Tangannya bergetar. Pandangannya mengikuti setiap gerak yang dia perbuat sendiri. Sedangkan Donghae hampir saja lupa bagaimana cara bernafas.

Dibuangnya kemeja Donghae ke sembarang arah. Kini tangan mungil Eunhyuk sedang berusaha memahat memori di dada dan perut Donghae yang indah. Donghae memejamkan mata merasakan setiap sentuhan menggelitik itu. Dadanya naik turun seiring nafas yang memburu.

"Hyukkie...saranghae...," bisik Donghae tepat di telinga Eunhyuk. Kemudian dihembuskannya nafas di leher Eunhyuk yang membuat Eunhyuk sedikit menggeliat. Dihirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu. Perlahan. Dengan perlahan lidahnya mengecap rasa manis tubuh kekasihnya. Mulai dari leher, bahu yang terlihat akibat baju yang sedikit tersingkap, dan... Donghae mulai menatap gundukan yang masih tertutup itu. Dikecupnya perlahan tepat di puncaknya. Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya menahan rasa yang meluap-luap.

Donghae berhenti sejenak seakan berpikir, haruskah dia melanjutkannya? Diliriknya Eunhyuk yang merona. Dia tau, bahwa dia dan Eunhyuk sama-sama menginginkannya. Dan...

**To be continue...**

Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a...kabur...sebelum dihajar masa, wkwkwkwkwkw. Mian kalo author masih belum bisa melanjutkan. Semua tiba-tiba mentok dan terasa nge-blank.

Author menerima caci dan maki sekasar apa pun ^^v


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Hwang Min Gi**

**Warning: GS, typos, FF gagal yang membuat mual. **

**Chast:**

**Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Donghae (namja)**

**Lee Eunhyuk (yeoja)**

**Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)**

**Member suju lainnya**

**_Prev part:_**

_"Hyukkie...saranghae...," bisik Donghae tepat di telinga Eunhyuk. Kemudian dihembuskannya nafas di leher Eunhyuk yang membuat Eunhyuk sedikit menggeliat. Dihirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu. Perlahan. Dengan perlahan lidahnya mengecap rasa manis tubuh kekasihnya. Mulai dari leher, bahu yang terlihat akibat baju yang sedikit tersingkap, dan... Donghae mulai menatap gundukan yang masih tertutup itu. Dikecupnya perlahan tepat di puncaknya. Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya menahan rasa yang meluap-luap._

_Donghae berhenti sejenak seakan berpikir, haruskah dia melanjutkannya? Diliriknya Eunhyuk yang merona. Dia tau, bahwa dia dan Eunhyuk sama-sama menginginkannya. Dan..._

**Part 4**

-Eunhyuk POV-

Aku tau ini salah. Aku tau tak sepantasnya aku membawa Donghae dalam keputusasaanku. Namun, aku benar-benar tak mampu berpikir lagi. Saat ini aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Karna setelah ini, mungkin dia akan memandangku dengan tatapan jijik. Terakhir kali saja, kumohon, aku ingin memberikan seluruh jiwa ragaku yang utuh padanya. Setelah itu, aku rela bahkan jika dia tak sudi menatapku.

-Author POV-

Donghae berhenti sejenak seakan berpikir, haruskah dia melanjutkannya? Diliriknya Eunhyuk yang merona. Dia tau, bahwa dia dan Eunhyuk sama-sama menginginkannya. Dan ternyata kesadaran membangunkannya dari nafsu yang sempat memuncak. Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir akan menghancurkan kekasihnya sendiri sedangkan selama ini dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjaganya dari orang-orang yang ingin merusaknya. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Nafsu itu belum hilang, setidaknya belum hilang sepenuhnya. Namun, hatinya terus saja mengumpatnya. Donghae segera bangun dari ranjang. Wajahnya merah padam. Keringat dingin mengalir di setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Dia sempat melihat Eunhyuk menatapnya heran.

"Ss...sud...sudah malam. Kk...kau pasti...lelah. Hm...istirahatlah," ucapnya gugup. Donghae tak mampu melihat kondisi Eunhyuk sekarang. Dia takut kesadarannya akan lenyap kembali jika melihat yeoja yang dicintainya tersebut. Maka, dipalingkan wajahnya, dan segera keluar dari kamar itu.

Eunhyuk sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi. Dia ingat benar bahwa beberapa detik yang lalu dia dan Donghae memiliki hasrat yang sama. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa bertepuk sebelah tangan. Apa sedari tadi memang hanya dia yang menginginkannya sendiri? Benaknya berkecamuk. Tubuhnya masih menggigil, antara dingin dan nafsu yang masih tersisa. Tapi sudut hatinya ngilu atas penolakan ini. Benarkah dia telah ditolak? Apa Donghae tak lagi mencintainya? Pertanyaan itu silih berganti berterbangan di otaknya. Tak bisa dia bayangkan, bagaimana kelak jika Donghae tau bahwa dia akan menyerahkan tubuhnya pada _club malam _milik Siwon. Sekarang saja dia sudah ditolak, lalu bagaimana nanti Donghae akan melihatnya? Matanya terasa perih seketika. Dibekapnya mulutnya sendiri untuk menyamarkan isak yang mulai menghambur menyerang tenggorokannya. Dia tak pernah merasa sesakit ini.

###

-Eunhyuk POV-

Malam semakin dingin. Bukan...kamar ini bukannya tak hangat. Hanya saja, kehangatan baru saja mencampakkanku. Hujan di luar mulai mereda. Aku hanya mendengar rintik-rintik lirih. Perlahan kubujuk tubuhku sendiri untuk beranjak dari ranjang ini. Aku sempat terlena oleh harum tubuh Donghae yang melekat pada ranjang ini. Namun, mengingat dia baru saja menolakku, rasanya tiba-tiba semua terasa hambar. Kubuka jendela kamar yang langsung mengarah ke halaman rumah. Angin malam langsung saja menyerangku tanpa ampun. Ini tak seberapa. Sikap Donghae beberapa jam yang lalu terasa lebih dingin dari angin itu.

Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling kamar. Kamar ini rapi, serapi kepribadian Donghae. Aku berjalan menuju lemari kayu yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Kubuka dan kuambil sebuah jaket yang aku ingat dulu dibeli Donghae ketika kami berlibur ke Mokpo. Jaket itu kulilitkan di pinggangku agar menutupi tubuhku bagian bawah. Setelah itu, aku beranjak melompati jendela yang telah terbuka itu. Aku berlari secepat yang kubisa. Makin cepat kuberlari, makin dalam angin menusuk kulitku. Aku tak peduli. Saat ini aku hanya ingin pergi dari sini.

###

-Author POV-

Sudah hampir pukul 01.00 pagi. Yeoja itu masih betah bergelut dengan novel di tangannya. Bersama penerangan rumah sakit yang minim, yeoja itu sedikit kesulitan membaca setiap kalimat yang tertulis dalam novel tersebut. Tiba-tiba dahinya mengernyit. Giginya menggigiti ujung kuku tangan kanannya sendiri. Tangan kirinya yang dia gunakan untuk menyangga novel mulai gemetar. Dia bukannya lupa bahwa novel itu adalah novel semacam apa, namun dia memang suka sensasi seperti ini. Mambaca novel menyeramkan di tengah malam, dengan lampu remang-remang dan suasana mencekam. Jangan berpikir bahwa dia adalah yeoja pemberani, dia justru penakut paling panakut di jagad raya ini. Hanya saja, terkadang otaknya sedikit bermasalah hingga dia suka sekali mencoba hal-hal yang justru akan membuatnya kerepotan sendiri.

_Lorong itu sepi. Tak ada seorang pun bahkan tak seekor lalat pun hinggap di lantainya. Gelap. Hanya ada terpaan cahaya bulan yang menyisiri setiap ubin yang dingin itu. Jika saja Eunhae mau berlari, tentu saja dia akan menemukan jalan keluar. Di ujung lorong itu terlihat cahaya yang lebih terang. Mungkin itu jalan keluar dari tempat ini. Namun sia-sia. Saat ini kaki Eunhae terasa membeku di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Mulutnya tak lagi bisa mengeluarkan barang dehaman sekali pun meski dia telah mencoba. Air matanya kering. Bulu kuduknya meremang sedari tadi. Wajahnya pucat pasi._

_Srek...srek...srek..._

_Tiba-tiba didengarnya suara langkah...oh tidak, itu tidak seperti langkah kaki, lebih seperti sesuatu yang diseret. Eunhae jelas tau asal suara itu dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Makin lama makin mendekat. Jantungnya hendak melompat kabur meninggalkannya. Dan tiba-tiba..._

_"Aaaaaaaaaarghh..."_

Yeoja itu membekap mulutnya agar tak berteriak dan melempar novel tak bersalah yang dipegangnya. Menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan menekuk tubuhnya sekecil mungkin. Dadanya berdegupan tak teratur. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Tek...tek...tek...

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah kamarnya. Dia tau itu bukan suara seretan seperti yang ada dalam novel sialan yang dia baca, namun tetap saja suara itu membuat jantungnya terasa diiris-iris. Diraihnya selimut yang ada di kakinya dan berusaha membungkus seluruh tubuhnya. Belum sampai seluruh tubuhnya terbungkus sempurnya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaghh...," yeoja itu berteriak histeris, membuat sesuatu, maksudku, seseorang yang masuk itu ikut menjerit.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaghhh..."

.

.

.

.

"Mianhae...jeongmal mianhae," sudah puluhan kali Eunhyuk membungkukkan badan sambil mengucapkan penyesalan pada Dokter Kangin yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ah...sudahlah. Aku mengerti, tidak apa-apa," ucap Dokter Kangin merasa canggung.

"Setelah ini aku berjanji akan memukul pantatnya hingga dia tak lagi bisa duduk berjam-jam hanya untuk membaca novel tak berguna itu. Ah...aku benar-benar malu atas kejadian ini. Aku tidak tau harus menyembunyikan mukaku di mana?" ujar Eunhyuk makin dalam membungkuk tanda bahwa dia sangat menyesal.

"Hahaha...sudah, jangan terlalu keras padanya. Mungkin dia hanya bosan, jadi dia butuh hiburan," jawab Dokter Kangin mencoba terlihat bijaksana.

"Tapi, harusnya dia melakukan hal yang tidak mengganggu orang lain. Dia berteriak di tengah malam begini dan membangunkan pasien-pasien lain. Yang membuatku geram, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia membuatku tak punya muka di depan Anda dan pasien lain. Saya benar-benar minta maaf," Eunhyuk kembali membungkukkan badan sebelum akhirnya Dokter Kangin memegang tubuhnya agar dia berhenti melakukan itu.

"Sudahlah, berhenti meminta maaf. Biar aku yang menjelaskan pada pasien lain. Ini sudah tanggung jawabku sebagai dokter, khususnya sebagai dokter yang menjaga Kibum. Eunhyuk-shi tidak usah merasa tidak enak. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya tersebut. Jadi tenang saja. Jangan sungkan padaku," jelas Dokter Kangin panjang lebar untuk menenangkan Eunhyuk.

"Ehm...aku benar-benar merasa tidak berguna sebagai kakak, aku tak bisa mendidiknya dengan baik," ucap Eunhyuk masih dengan wajah menyesalnya.

"Sudahlah. Jangan begitu. Kibum anak yang baik. Dia hanya masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti apa yang telah dia lakukan. Jangan terlalu keras padanya. Ehm...kalau boleh aku tau, kenapa Eunhyuk-shi datang tengah malam begini. Dan maaf, pakaian Anda...," Dokter Kangin tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia takut akan menyinggung perasaan Eunhyuk.

"Oh...ehm...ini...ini... Aku tadi kehujanan. Ya...aku kehujanan. Lalu aku mampir ke tempat seorang teman untuk meminjam baju. Itu juga yang membuatku terlambat datang ke rumah sakit. Rupanya sulit mencari kendaraan malam-malam begini, hehehe," jawab Eunhyuk gugup. Dia tidak tau harus menjelaskan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang pada dokter yang telah merawat adiknya selama ini.

"Ah...begitukah? Kalau begitu lebih baik Eunhyuk-shi dan Kibum segera kembali istirahat. Aku permisi dulu," balas Dokter Kangin tak ingin memperpanjang hal ini. Dia tau ada hal-hal yang menjadi batas baginya untuk ditanyakan pada orang lain.

Setelah kepergian Dokter Kangin, Eunhyuk pun kembali ke kamar Kibum, adik satu-satunya yang amat ia cintai. Di kamar itu Kibum telah bertameng bantal, selimut dan bersembunyi di bawah ranjang untuk menghindari amukan kakak semata wayangnya. Sayangnya dia bodoh. Dia bodoh, karna hal itu bukan pertama kali dia lakukan. Tentu saja Eunhyuk sudah hafal benar dengan tabiat adik satu-satunya tersebut. Eunhyuk pun melongok ke bawah ranjang dan mendapati Kibum dengan atribut lengkapnya tengah nyengir tak berdosa ke arahnya.

_Cetak...!_

Satu jitakan sayang, Eunhyuk layangkan ke kepala Kibum.

"Eonnie, appo...," rengek Kibum manja.

Eunhyuk menulikan telinganya untuk mendengar rengekan adiknya tersebut. Dia memilih untuk mengambil novel pembawa masalah tersebut dan merobek-robeknya tepat di depan hidung Kibum. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Kibum murka. Dia keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk merebut novel tersebut, sayangnya dia terlambat.

"Eonnie...! Apa yang eonnie lakukan. Apa eon tau, aku membeli novel tersebut dengan uang tabunganku sendiri!" ucap Kibum dengan nada meninggi.

"Untuk apa kau susah-susah menabung jika hanya untuk kau belikan novel pembawa masalah ini, eoh? Lebih baik kau membeli alat penjitak kepala agar aku tak perlu repot-repot menjitak kepalamu tiap hari," balas Eunhyuk sengit.

"Eonnie jahat. Aku hanya bosan. Kau tak tau bagaimana perasaanku yang harus berdiam diri seharian di rumah sakit membosankan ini," kata Kibum memelas. Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk kembali murung. Dia tau, bahkan terlalu tau perasaan adiknya. Adiknyalah yang tidak mengerti bahwa Eunhyuk benar-benar tau perasaannya.

"Arraseo...," jawab Eunhyuk merendah. "Aku hanya ingin kau juga tau, bahwa pasien lain juga memiliki hak yang sama denganmu. Kau mungkin butuh hiburan, tapi mereka juga butuh istirahat. Sudahlah, sekarang tidur. Aku tak ingin berdebat lagi," perintah Eunhyuk mutlak. Kibum tak dapat membantahnya. Lagi pula, tubuhnya juga sudah lelah. Dia benar-benar butuh tidur sekarang.

###

-Kyuhyun POV-

"Eomma tenang saja, aku berjanji dalam tiga bulan akan kukembalikan pemasukan rumah sakit ini seperti sedia kala. Bahkan jika perlu dua kali lipat dari penghasilan semula," ucapku yakin pada eomma.

"Kau bilang apa? Dua kali lipat? Tiga bulan? Apa kau sudah gila! Mengembalikan seperti sedia kala saja kau belum tentu bisa melakukannya, sekarang kau malah sesumbar akan menjadikannya dua kali lipat. Jangan bermimpi di pagi bolong Kyu!" umpat eomma padaku.

Aku tau bahwa apa yang dikatakan eomma benar. Terlalu benar malah. Tapi aku punya harga diri, bahkan jika itu di depan eomma-ku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa merendahkan diriku begitu saja. Aku memang tidak, oh bukan, tapi belum tau bagaimana cara mengembalikan dan menjadikan pemasukan rumah sakit ini menjadi dua kali lipat. Tapi, aku yakin, aku akan segera mengetahui caranya. Saat ini aku hanya perlu membuat eomma tak lagi uring-uringan.

"Eomma tenang-tenang saja. Nikmati liburan eomma di Korea. Bukankah eomma sudah lama tak berjalan-jalan di sini? Biar aku yang mengurus semuanya. Eomma hanya perlu menagih janjiku tiga bulan mendatang. Eotte?" jawabku angkuh. Eomma tau benar bahwa arogansi ini kuwarisi darinya. Itulah sebabnya dia hanya mendecih kesal namun juga tersimpan senyum diulum bukti bangganya padaku.

"Arraseo. Kita lihat saja, apakah tiga bulan mendatang kau masih bisa bicara seangkuh ini di depanku," ucapnya sempat membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Tapi aku tak boleh sedikitpun memperlihatkan sisi lemahku saat ini. Ah...peperangan dengan eomma sendiri memang lebih seru dari _game _terseru apa pun di dunia, kekekeke.

Sesaat kemudian aku mengantar eomma hingga ke mobil. Aku sengaja mengutus Yesung, asistenku, untuk menemani eomma berkeliling kota. Dan aku sendiri, punya hal penting lain untuk aku kerjakan ^^v.

###

-Sungmin POV-

"Baiklah, aku setuju." Aku baru saja menandatangani kontrak dengan seseorang yang menyewakan apartemen. Ya, di sinilah aku sekarang. Di sebuah apartemen baru yang cukup besar yang pastinya jauh-jauh lebih baik dari rumah yang kusewa sebelumnya. Tadinya aku mau membeli rumah atau apartemen kecil-kecilan saja agar aku tak terbebani oleh uang sewa setiap bulannya. Tapi rupanya harga rumah dan apartemen sangat mahal, lagi pula aku masih harus membeli banyak barang di toko-toko kesayanganku. Hah...rasanya sangat menyenangkan tak diremehkan di tempat kita membeli barang-barang kesukaan kita. Biasanya penjaga atau pemilik toko mengusirku dengan kejam bila aku mulai melihat-lihat di toko mereka. Tapi sekarang, apa yang tidak bisa kutaklukan dengan uang sebanyak ini?

Kulemparkan tubuhku ke kasur empuk yang baru saja kumiliki. Ah...tubuhku benar-benar lelah. Sejak kemarin aku tak berhenti berbelanja. Rasanya kakiku tak mau berhenti melangkah ke tempat-tempat di mana aku bisa mencium aroma baju, sepatu, tas, dan aksesoris mahal lainnya. Baru kali ini aku benar-benar bisa membeli apapun yang kumau. Ini berkat namja brengsek yang bernama...ehm...bernama...siapa namanya? Hahahaha, namanya memang tak penting sama sekali. Dan untuk apa aku harus mengingat-ingat namja sialan itu lagi? Hah...membuang waktu.

Ah...aku lupa, hari ini adalah hari pembukaan kafe milik Shindong oppa. Sial hampir saja. Aku harus bergegas ke sana, jika tidak, oppa-ku yang satu ini bakal ngamuk dan menghancurkan seluruh kota. Dia memang bukan oppa kandungku. Aku bertemu dengannya di restoran tempat aku bekerja saat ini. Kami berteman cukup lama, sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menikahi yeoja kaya raya yang kini membuatkannya sebuah kafe sederhana di tengah kota. Dia benar-benar beruntung. Aku juga beruntung. Aku baru saja mendapat durian runtuh. Eits...jangan dikira setelah mendapat uang sebanyak ini, aku akan berhenti bekerja. Aku tidak bodoh. Uang ini nantinya pasti akan habis. Dan aku tidak mau dengan konyolnya tak punya pemasukan sama sekali setelah uang ini habis.

Aku segera memilih baju terbaikku untuk kukenakan ke acara pembukaan itu. Dan sialnya, baju terbaik yang kumiliki saat ini adalah baju yang diberikan namja menyebalkan itu. Meski namja itu yang membelikan untukku, tetap saja SM yang terbaik, jadi aku harus mengenakan baju itu. Tak lupa kupakai sepatu impianku, yang tentu saja aku juga tak lupa bahwa sepatu itu juga pemberian namja mesum itu.

Aku bagaikan sedang bermimpi menjadi Cinderella saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, hampir semua mata di kafe milik Shindong oppa, memandang ke arahku. Tentu saja ini berkat wajah cantik dan pakaian SM yang kukenakan. Pasti mereka mengira aku adalah anak konglomerat.

"Sungmin-ah...!" kudengar sebuah suara yang kukenal memanggilku. Dengan langkah pasti aku menuju ke arahnya dan menghambur memeluknya. Ah...dia sangat tampan dengan setelan jas mahal yang dia kenakan. Dia sangat berbeda dengan Shindong oppa yang kukenal dulu. Rupanya uang memang bisa mengubah seekor itik menjadi angsa dalam sekejap.

"Oppa, chukkae...! Ingat janjimu, kau harus memberikanku diskon tiap aku berkunjung ke sini," candaku setelah melepas pelukanku padanya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Kupikir kau takkan datang, kenapa kau terlambat sekali," tanyanya kemudian.

"Ah...mana mungkin aku tidak datang di acara sepenting ini? Tadi aku masih ada beberapa urusan, jadi aku terlambat. Mianhae," ucapku dengan wajah menyesal.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Rupanya temanku kini sudah punya kesibukan? Lihatlah betapa cantiknya kau hari ini. Gaun siapa yang kau pinjam itu?" tanyanya tak sopan.

"Ya! Kecilkan suaramu! Kau ingin membuatku malu? Tentu saja ini milikku. Aku membelinya sendiri dengan jerih payahku," balasku kesal. Enak saja dia mengejekku.

"Hahahaha. Benarkah. Setauku ini gaun mahal, aku tak yakin ini milikmu," jawabnya membuatku naik pitam.

"Op...," belum sempat aku membalas tiba-tiba istrinya datang. Aku mengulum kembali umpatanku untuknya.

"Annyeonghaseo~," sapaku mencoba seramah mungkin pada istrinya. Ini kali kedua aku bertemu dengannya. Yang pertama adalah ketika pernikahan mereka. Dia menatapku sejenak, seakan mencoba mengingat-ingat kira-kira siapa diriku ini.

"Ehm...dia Sungmin. Lee Sungmin. Teman kerjaku dulu. Dia juga datang ke pernikahan kita, apa kau lupa, chagi?" jelas Shindong oppa.

"Owh...aku ingat. Ya kau banyak berubah, jadi sedikit mengaburkan ingatanku. Jadi hari ini kau secara khusus meminjam gaun untuk bisa menghadiri acara pembukaan kafe kami? Hm...aku menghargai usahamu. Memang kami hanya mengundang orang-orang tertentu, jadi untung saja kau meminjam gaun yang pantas untuk digunakan di sini," ucapnya menusuk harga diriku. Sialan yeoja ini, berani-beraninya dia menghinaku di depan banyak orang. Aku memang sering dihina, tapi kali ini entah mengapa terasa memuakkan.

"Maaf, Nari-shi. Sepertinya kau salah paham. Ini gaun milikku. Sekali lagi, ini gaun milikku. Aku memang hanya bekerja di restoran sama seperti SUAMI-MU, tapi aku punya standar tinggi untuk apa yang aku kenakan. Dan pantang bagiku untuk meminjam milik orang lain," jawabku dengan nada meninggi.

"Pwuhahahaha... Ehm...hem...mianhae. Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku. Sekali lagi mianhae Sungmin-shi. Aku tidak tau kalau seleramu tinggi juga. Tapi untuk ukuran pelayan restoran, kurasa kau harus tidur dengan pria hidung belang dulu agar bisa membeli baju seharga keluaran SM," balasnya benar-benar membuangku ke dasar jurang paling dalam. _SHIT!_ Dia benar. Dan ini membuatku muak. Aku menyesal tlah datang ke sini. Harusnya tadi aku memilih tidur. Aku tidak tau kalau istri Shindong oppa benar-benar menjengkelkan. Ketika pernikahan tak terlihat begitu. Dasar siluman rubah!

"Aha...ahahahaha...," apalagi ini, tiba-tiba Shindong oppa tertawa tidak jelas. Apa dia juga menertawakanku? "Chagi~a...kau pasti bercanda kan? Ah...kau memang suka bercanda... Sungmin-ah, kau harus terbiasa ya, istriku ini memang suka sekali bercanda," ucapnya. Aku tau Nari-shi tidak sedang bercanda, dan Shindong oppa hanya berusaha menyelamatkan situasi menyebalkan ini. Sayangnya terlambat. Semua mata yang tadinya menatapku kagum, kini terasa merobek-robek dan ingin menelanjangiku. Aku benci situasi seperti ini. Dan melihat senyum kemenangan tersungging di bibir siluman rubah itu, membuatku ingin menjahitnya.

"Sweety...kau di sini juga rupanya?" tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendekap pinggangku hingga menempel ke tubuh pemilik tangan itu. Tweety? Sejak kapan aku berubah jadi semacam kartun unggas? "Jadi kau teman dari Shindong-shi? Harusnya kau bilang tadi, jadi kita bisa datang bersama-sama," ucapnya lagi. Kini lebih dekat ditelingaku, seakan ingin memakan daun telingaku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan aura yang kukenal. Tangan ini, suara ini, hembusan nafas ini...

**To be continue...**

Annyeong...readers... Apa kabar? Pasti udah lupa ya sama FF ini, apalagi sama authornya T.T Author tak berperike-FF-an ini kembali lagi membawa FF basi yang sudah hampir membusuk di laptop author. Semoga masih ada secuil readers yang masih sudi untuk meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF GeJe ini. Dan author masih seperti dulu, menerima kritikan sepedas-pedasnya ^^v

Happy Reading...


	5. Chapter 5

**Shoppaholic**

**(Part 5)**

**Author: Hwang Min Gi**

**Warning: GS, typos, FF gagal yang membuat mual. **

**Chast:**

**Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Donghae (namja)**

**Lee Eunhyuk (yeoja)**

**Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)**

**Member suju lainnya**

**_Prev part:_**

_"Sweety...kau di sini juga rupanya?" tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendekap pinggangku hingga menempel ke tubuh pemilik tangan itu. Tweety? Sejak kapan aku berubah jadi semacam kartun unggas? "Jadi kau teman dari Shindong-shi? Harusnya kau bilang tadi, jadi kita bisa datang bersama-sama," ucapnya lagi. Kini lebih dekat ditelingaku, seakan ingin memakan daun telingaku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan aura yang kukenal. Tangan ini, suara ini, hembusan nafas ini..._

**Part 5**

-Author POV-

Sungmin bergidik ngeri dengan aura yang tiba-tiba membungkus kulitnya. Dia ingat benar suasana semacam ini. Dia 100 kali lebih memilih untuk berhadapan dengan 100 siluman rubah macam Nari-shi, dibandingkan harus menghadapi 1 saja raja iblis macam namja yang sedang mendekapnya dengan tidak senonoh di hadapan puluhan pasang mata yang sedang mencecarnya. _Mood_-nya sedang buruk akibat peperangan yang belum usai antara dia dan Nari-shi, kini dia harus menghadapi keadaan yang akan membuat _mood_-nya seakan tak berbentuk lagi.

"Kyuhyun-shi, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Nari dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Ah...ne. Lee Sungmin adalah my bunny sweety. Bukankah dia sangat cute dan manis. Bahkan aku ingin memakannya seperti permen kapas, hahahaha," jawab Kyu sambil tertawa menyebalkan.

Nari dan Shindong mengernyitkan dahi makin tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat dan dengar, sedangkan puluhan pasang mata lainnya, berdecak kagum diiringi rasa iri yang membuncah. Bagaimana tidak, bagi mereka Lee Sungmin yang mungkin tak mereka ketahui asal usulnya itu, ternyata berpacaran dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, yang notabene adalah pimpinan salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Korea Selatan. Mereka sedang mengira-ngira, manusia macam apa Lee Sungmin itu hingga bisa menyandang status terhormat yang diperebutkan ratusan gadis di luaran sana.

Shindong sendiri lebih kepada tidak mengerti. Dia sangat mengenal Lee Sungmin. Dan dia sedikit tau tentang Kyuhyun dari Nari, istrinya. Yang dia tau Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang tidak mungkin menyukai gadis semacam Sungmin yang sebenarnya bisa dia dapatkan dengan mudah di jalanan. Bukan hanya satu, melainkan ratusan Lee Sungmin. Seorang Kyuhyun, harusnya bersama gadis yang jutaan kali lebih baik dari sahabatnya itu. Minimal, setara dengan Nari, istrinya.

Nari sendiri sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak mempercayai semua guyonan ini. Ini lebih dari sekedar _imposible _baginya. Dia sangat mengenal Kyuhyun, karna Kyuhyun adalah temannya saat kuliah. Bahkan dia masih ingat bagaimana Kyuhyun menolaknya dengan angkuh saat kuliah dulu. Kyuhyun sangat pemilih untuk banyak hal. Dan bagi Nari, pilihan Kyuhyun kali ini jauh di bawah standar Kyuhyun yang seharusnya.

Ketika semua orang sedang bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Sungmin justru ingin melepas sepatunya dan melayangkannya ke kepala namja iblis di sampingnya, yang hingga kini masih setia menggerayangi pinggangnya. Sayangnya, Sungmin tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mempermalukan dirinya sendiri saat ini. Dia tau, sebenarnya keadaan sedang berpihak padanya. Dia bisa dengan mudah membalas siluman rubah yang kini sedang memberinya tatapan menelisik. Bagaimanapun, namja iblis itu telah menyelamatkan mukanya di depan semua orang. Jika saja dia sedikit mau bekerja sama dan mengeluarkan kemampuan aktingnya sedikit saja, mungkin tatapan merendahkan takkan pernah dia dapatkan lagi. Sayangnya, Sungmin tak mau berurusan dengan namja iblis yang pernah membuatnya kelimpungan, apalagi sampai memanfaatkan jasanya untuk menyerang musuhnya.

"Ini...seb...," baru saja Sungmin ingin mencoba membuka suara, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat lagi. Sungmin tersentak dan tanpa sengaja justru memeluk tubuh Kyu. Bukan hanya itu, keadaan diperparah dengan ketidaksiapan tubuh Sungmin akan gerakan tiba-tiba Kyu, yang akhirnya berhasil membuat Sungmin justru mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir tebal Kyu. Sontak semua orang terkejut dengan keberanian Sungmin. Mereka berpikir bahwa Sungmin sangat agresif. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, memang Sungmin terlihat yang menyerang, meski sebenarnya dia adalah korban.

"Ah...kau tak perlu memperlihatkan ke semua orang tentang dalamnya hubungan kita. Harusnya kau simpan itu untuk kita berdua," celoteh Kyu, setelah Sungmin sadar akan kebodohannya dan melepas ciuman singkat itu. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat bibir-bibir lain berbisik di sekitar mereka. Sungmin dibuat mati kutu dengan keadaan ini. Dia tau, seberapapun dia berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, takkan ada yang mempercayainya. Dia lebih memilih menatap Nari lekat-lekat.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan pada seseorang, bahwa meskipun aku harus mendapatkan seorang hidung belang agar bisa membeli sebuah gaun, maka hidung belang itu tak boleh sembarangan," ucap Sungmin, disusul pandangan tak suka dari Nari. Keadaan tiba-tiba jadi kaku. Semua orang tak ada yang berani berucap. Sedang Kyu sendiri justru masih terlena dengan imajinasi liarnya. Dia tersenyum-senyum tak jelas sambil memegang bibirnya yang masih tersisa rasa manis bibir Sungmin. Shindong yang membaca suasana tak nyaman ini, berusaha mengalihkannya.

"Ehm...hem... Kurasa ini waktunya pesta di mulai. Para tamu yang sudah datang, silakan menikmati jamuan yang sudah kami siapkan," ucap Shindong disertai tamu-tamu yang mulai berhamburan menyerang meja makan. Tadinya Nari masih betah pada tempatnya dengan mata yang tak sedikitpun beralih dari Sungmin. Namun, Shindong dengan sedikit memaksa, menggandeng Nari agar menjauh dan menemani tamu lainnya. Sungmin sendiri masih kesal meski kini keadaannya sudah lebih baik daripada ketika dia datang tadi.

"Jadi, my sweety mau makan atau mau dimakan?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali menggoda Sungmin.

"Yak! Kau...benar-benar...! Aish...," Sungmin mendecih kesal. Dia tak tau harus melakukan apa pada namja satu ini. Apakah dia harus marah, atau justru berterima kasih?

###

-Kibum POV-

Sejak lima menit yang lalu, HP eonnie terus saja berdering. Ketika kulihat, tertera nama Siwon oppa sedang memanggil. Ini sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali. Aku tak berani mengangkatnya, karna eonnie melarangku menyentuh HP-nya. Sejak aku sakit, eonnie memang banyak menyimpan rahasia dariku. Aku tau ada hubungan khusus antara dia dan Siwon oppa, meski aku tak yakin apa itu. Yang jelas, eonnie sering terburu-buru keluar setiap mendapat pesan atau panggilan dari Siwon oppa. Yang lebih membuatku jengah, eonnie tak lagi membicarakan tentang kekasihnya, Lee Donghae. Bahkan, sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu aku merasa hubungan mereka makin memburuk. Kupikir mungkin saat ini mereka sudah putus. Donghae oppa tak lagi berkunjung ke rumah kami, meski sesekali dia datang seorang diri ke rumah sakit untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaanku. Aku juga tak pernah memergoki eonnie mengobrol lewat telepon atau sms dengan Donghae oppa. Selain itu, eonnie tiba-tiba jadi sensitif tiap kali aku menyinggung tentang Donghae oppa.

Dugaan pertamaku adalah eonnie berselingkuh dengan Siwon oppa lalu ketahuan oleh Donghae oppa sehingga mereka putus. Dugaan kedua, Donghae oppa kepergok selingkuh, lalu eonnie curhat ke Siwon oppa. Dugaan ketiga, eonnie lebih menyukai Siwon oppa karna dia lebih kaya. Dugaan keempat, eonnie punya dua kekasih. Dugaan kelima, eonnie mengetahui kalau Donghae oppa ternyata gay. Dugaan keenam, mereka bertiga punya bisnis bersama. Akh...aku pusing, yang jelas kurasa masalah sebenarnya adalah cinta segitiga. Dari sekian dugaanku, tak satu pun yang kuyakini 100%.

Hp eonnie berdering lagi. Aku tak suka suara berisiknya. Lagi pula, mungkin ini panggilan penting karna berkali-kali Siwon oppa terus menelepon. Tak kulihat tanda-tanda kedatangan eonnie. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu eonnie berpamitan akan menemui Dokter Kangin. Aku tak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga selama ini. Akhirnya, Siwon oppa menyerah. Dia tak lagi menelepon. Aku pun bisa meneruskan kegiatan menonton tivi tanpa terganggu suara menyebalkan itu. Namun, selang beberapa menit kudengar nada satu pesan masuk. Lagi-lagi Siwon oppa. Aku benar-benar penasaran. Aku tau, eonnie akan sangat marah jika aku berani menyentuh HP-nya. Tapi, kali ini aku merasa perlu memecahkan misteri cinta segitiga ini. Jadi, setelah kulihat keadaan aman, aku meraih HP eonnie yang diletakkan di meja samping tempat tidurku, dan membuka pesan yang dikirim oleh Siwon oppa.

**From: Siwon**

**_Knp tak mnjwab tlp-ku? Brusha kbur, eoh? Jika malam ni kau tak dtang dan mlayani tamu-ku, jgn harap bsok pgi kau msih mndapati adik-mu mndapat pngbtan._**

Tanganku gemetar membaca pesan singkat itu. Ini bukan kisah cinta segitiga seperti yang kubayangkan. Ini bahkan lebih mengerikan dari cerita yang kubaca di novelku. Jadi, ini rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh eonnie beberapa bulan terakhir? Bolehkah aku membunuh diriku sendiri sekarang juga? Adik macam apa aku ini? Aku sudah menghancurkan masa depan kakakku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menikmati pengobatan yang harus dibayar dengan tubuh kakakku sendiri?

Kudengar langkah kaki makin mendekat ke arah kamarku. Aku yakin itu eonnie. Segera kuhapus pesan yang dikirim oleh Siwon oppa dan bersikap seolah aku tak tau apa pun.

Eonnie...mianhae...

###

-Kyuhyun POV-

Aku rasa ini hari keberuntunganku. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini aku bisa melihatnya tengah melahap es krim seakan tak akan ada lagi es krim besok pagi. Ini pemandangan menakjubkan. Bahkan ini lebih indah dari keajaiban dunia sekalipun.

"Berhenti menatapku, tuan mesum!" gertaknya membuatku terkekeh. Dia benar-benar manis. Es krim yang dia makan pun tak ada apa-apanya dibanding bibir mungil yang baru saja menciumku itu. Ah...kurasa jika dia minta seluruh hartaku saat ini juga, aku bisa memberikannya. Tapi aku tidak bodoh. Ini tak akan seru. Aku butuh sesuatu yang lebih menarik agar bisa membuat permainan ini sedikit menegangkan.

"Kalau begitu kau ingin aku tak hanya menatapmu?" jawabku menggodanya. Sepertinya agenda rutinku akan bertambah, yaitu menggoda Lee Sungmin.

"Yak! Dasar iblis mesum! Tak bisakah kau memikirkan hal lain selain kemesuman?" ucapnya menggebu. Aku justru makin tergelak. Entah manusia macam apa dia sebenarnya, bahkan ketika marah pun dia masih terlihat lebih menggiurkan daripada es krim.

"My bunny sweety, kurasa otakmulah yang harus dibersihkan. Apa belum cukup menciumku di depan banyak orang tadi? Aku hanya bertanya apa kau ingin aku tak hanya menatapmu? Maksudku, apa kau ingin aku juga memakan es krimku? Tapi, kau malah ingin yang lain," kataku sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisku.

"Yak! Kau...aish... Dasar namja menyebalkan, namja mesum, namja kurang ajar, namja kurang kerjaan. Hah...hah...hah...," dia terus saja mengomel hingga terengah-engah. "Apa kau benar-benar tak ada kerjaan? Kau ini pengangguran ya? Kenapa kerjamu hanya mengganggu hidupku?"

"My sweety, tak ada pengangguran sekaya diriku...," balasku membuatnya makin geram.

"Aish...berhenti memanggilku tweety! Bun...bun...buni...atau apalah. Kau pikir aku binatang jenis apa? Aku bahkan tak mirip unggas!" ucapnya tak kumengerti. Aku bingung, tadi dia sedang berpidato atau sedang membaca puisi? Atau mungkin sedang menyebutkan merk pakaian? Okey, aku tak sebodoh itu. Aku tau apa yang dia bicarakan, hanya saja itu terlalu lucu. Aku tak mungkin menyamakannya dengan kartun tweety atau binatang jenis apa pun.

"Hahahaha, lalu kau ingin aku memanggilmu apa? Chagi? Darling? Bebh? Atau Minnie?"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan-sebutan menjijikan itu! Dan kau hanya perlu berheti memanggilku!" jawabnya garang.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah beberapa waktu yang lalu kita sah sebagai sepasang kekasih? Lagipula kau menandainya dengan menciu...ph...," belum selesai aku bicara, tiba-tiba dia membungkam mulutku.

"Yak! Berhenti membicarakan itu! Lagipula siapa yang menci...si...siapa yang melakukan hal yang kau maksudkan itu? Itu kecelakaan. Dan itu juga akibat dari ulahmu. Kau sengaja kan melakukannya? Kau itu...benar-benar...aish...," dia mengerang frustasi. Akh...jika tak ingat bahwa kami sedang di kedai es krim, mungkin aku sudah menyantapnya sejak tadi.

"Sudahlah, berhenti memakiku. Lagipula kalaupun itu kecelakaan, bukankah itu kecelakaan yang manis?" jawabku.

"Manis? Kau bilang manis? Dasar namja iblis. Tak ada satupun dari dirimu yang manis!" ucapnya dengan nada meninggi. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin menggoda dan berlama-lama di sini dengannya. Sayangnya, ada hal lain yang harus kuselesaikan. Dengan berat hati aku harus meninggalkannya sekarang.

"Hahahaha, baiklah-baiklah. Mungkin kau hanya malu mengakuinya, tapi aku akan memberimu banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri. Sekarang, aku harus pergi. Ada urusan yang harus pengangguran ini selesaikan."

"Apa kau bilang? Aku malu? Kau itu yang tak punya malu!" dia masih saja mengoceh sambil menuding-nuding ke arahku. Aku benar-benar masih ingin di sini, tapi kakiku memaksa tubuhku untuk pergi. "Yak! Mau ke mana kau?"

"Bahkan kau ingin aku berlama-lama bersamamu? Tapi, kau masih tak mengakui perasaanmu," jawabku masih dengan senyum mautku.

"Siapa yang ingin berlama-lama denganmu? Enak saja! Aku hanya tak mau kau kabur, siapa yang akan membayar es krimnya?" dia berdiri untuk menarik tanganku. Tapi dia kalah cepat. Aku sudah lebih dulu menghindar.

"Tentu saja kau! Anggap saja sebagai ganti rugi karna kau telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku!" jawabku sambil berlalu pergi. Sebelumnya aku sempat mengerlingkan mata untuk menggodanya sekali lagi. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan ^^v.

###

-Donghae POV-

Kurapikan kamarku yang tak berantakan. Pikiranku saat ini sedang melambung entah ke mana. Tanganku bergerak-gerak tak jelas. Aku masih ingat kebodohanku semalam. Membiarkan Eunhyuk pergi dengan keadaan seperti itu. Aku tau dia melompat dari jendela kamarku dan berlari sambil menangis. Bahkan aku ikut berlari di belakangnya tanpa dia tau, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Akh...dia takkan baik-baik saja. Dia takkan baik-baik saja setelah apa yang aku lakukan padanya.

**_Drrrtt...ddrrtt..._**

Hp-ku bergetar dan kulihat nama Eunhyuk terpampang di layarnya. Ada apa dia menelponku? Apa dia ingin memakiku? Atau dia ingin bertanya tentang yang semalam?

"Yeoboseyo...," sapaku lemah.

**_"Donghae-ah...tolong aku. Hiks...hiks..."_**

"Wae gurae? Eunhyuk-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku panik. Kudengar suaranya bergetar yang kuyakini karna dia menangis.

**_"Kibum...Kibum..."_**

"Kibum? Ada apa dengan Kibum? Ada apa dengannya?" aku makin panik ketika Eunhyuk menyebutkan nama adiknya. Apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya? Oh...Tuhan...kumohon jangan ada hal buruk.

**_"Kibum...Kibum... Dia...dia...kabur..."_**

###

-Sungmin POV-

Aku berjalan lunglai menuju kamar apartemenku. Hari ini adalah hari yang buruk. Aku lelah sekali. Nari-shi, Shindong oppa, dan...akh...siapa nama namja itu? Kenapa aku tak pernah bisa mengingatnya? Apa karna dia itu menyebalkan? "Aish...," aku mengerang frustasi.

Kejadian tadi benar-benar memalukan. Bagaimana bisa aku mencium namja sialan itu di depan umum? Dan apa katanya? Aku mencuri ciuman pertamanya? Aish...lucu. Jelas-jelas dia yang menarikku hingga aku...eh...dia bilang ciuman pertama? Ciuman pertama? Yang benar saja! Akh...dia itu pembual nomor satu di dunia. Cih...kenapa aku jadi memusingkannya? Itu sama sekali bukan urusanku. Lebih baik aku tidur dan melupakan hari buruk ini.

Eh... Kenapa pintuku tak bisa dibuka?

Kupaksa pintuku untuk terbuka dengan mendorong dan menggebrak-gebraknya. Sayangnya nihil. Padahal aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin segera berbaring di kasur empuk yang baru kubeli itu. Awas saja, akan kumaki-maki pemilik apartemen ini. Bisa-bisanya menyewakan apartemen yang pintunya rusak! Dasar menyebalkan, aish...

Ketika aku sedang duduk bersandar di depan pintu sambil uring-uringan, tiba-tiba...

_Ceklek...ngek..._

Pintuku terbuka? Asa...baru saja aku akan melompat karna kegirangan, namun niat itu aku urungkan karna sesosok manusia kini tengah berdiri di depanku. Lebih tepatnya di dalam apartemenku. Di dalam apartemenku?

###

-Siwon POV-

_Tok...tok...tok..._

Kudengar seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjaku. Pasti itu Eunhyuk. Akhirnya dia datang juga. Hampir saja dia membuatku mati kesal dengan ulahnya belakangan ini.

"Masuk," suruhku.

Kulihat seorang yeoja masuk dengan langkah perlahan. Ruang kerjaku memang gelap, tepatnya remang-remang. Aku tak pernah bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah orang yang masuk ke ruangan ini. Namun, meski begitu aku tau yeoja itu bukan Eunhyuk. Postur tubuhnya lebih pendek. Siapa dia?

"An...nyeong...has...seyo...," sapanya. Tunggu! Su...ssu...suara ini... Aku seperti mengenal suara ini. Aku memang bisa mengingat dengan baik suara seseorang tanpa harus melihat wajahnya meski kami baru sekali bertemu. Dan aku yakin pernah bertemu dengan yeoja ini sebelumnya. Tapi...kenapa dia datang ke tempatku? Malam-malam begini?

###

**To be continue...**

Hay...hay...para readers... Mian baru bisa update. Author bener-bener dalam mood yang naik turun kayak jalanan di pegunungan (apasih?). Ok, skip ucapan author yang ga penting. Ga nyangka, masih banyak yang inget sama FF ini, meskipun banyak juga yang lupa, hehehehe. Tenang...tenang...author sudah menampung segala kritik dan saran dari readers. Author ucapin makasih banyak buat semua review yang sangat membangun. Review-review dari kalianlah yang bisa naikin mood author. So, keep reading, and enjoy it! ^^v

Nb. Mian kalo author ga bisa bales review kalian satu per satu. Sebagian author Cuma bisa bales lewat PM. Jeongmal mianhae...


End file.
